The Impossible Demigod
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: It all started when a girl on a pegasus fell from the sky. When J.T. Treble is almost crushed by a girl landing in Camp Half-Blood, his more-or-less normal life is turned upside down, with some twists and turns along the way. AU- post TLH. DISCONTINUED AND REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter I JT

**A/N: hi everybody. It's me, Awesome. This is my first story here, so I hope you like it. It takes place six months after the end of TLH. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Therefore, I do not own PJO or HoO**

**Copyright: However, I **_**do **_**own J.T., Juno, the plot of this story, and anything else you don't recognize. So, don't steal anything, or I'll hunt you down and stab you. Have fun reading!**

**(Ladies and Gentlemen, please imagine a line here)**

Chapter I

J.T.

I Do a Bit of Stalking and Gravity Takes Some Effect

Piper was watching Jason from afar.

He had been avoiding her lately and I honestly think she was trying to stalk him, but she claimed otherwise. So, I was, essentially, stalking Piper as she stalked Jason. She obviously had no idea I was there, that was kinda the whole point, but I was still hiding pretty far away.

I'm J.T. by the way. Or, really, J.T.T. James Troilus Treble, son of Apollo. My _mom's Taylor _Treble. I know, right? Yeah, it's not that impressive. But it helped her meet my dad.

Anyway, back to our story. After staring at him for what felt like forever to me, Piper took one last look at Jason and ran up the hill. I stared at her, then glanced at Jason. He shrugged and I nodded to him respectfully, then smoothed down my fiery red hair, adjusted the strap of the guitar case slung across my back, and followed Piper up the hill.

At the top of the hill, Piper looked around (I hid in a bush), and entered the cave that held our camp's oracle.

"Rachel?" Piper called out, her voice echoing across the cave.

Rachel ignored Piper and addressed me, which confused Piper even more. "James Troilus Treble, son of Phoebus Apollo, step forward to receive your prophecy."

Rachel's red hair flared like fire and her green eyes glowed as I slowly stepped forward.

"J.T?" Piper asked backing away. "What are you doing here?"

I ignored Piper, hoping that if I didn't look at her, she wouldn't make the connection that I had been following her. Green mist flowed out of Rachel's mouth and she spoke in a voice that seemed to come from everywhere, yet from nowhere at the same time.

"_The fire, the beauty, and the sky shall raise;_

_The child of the one who was locked in the cage;_

_The son of Zeus must follow the song;_

_And the stars will return to where they belong."_

Rachel collapsed and Piper and I got the heck out of there. Panting, we ran down the hill.

"What was _that?_" Piper gasped.

"Strangest prophecy _I've_ ever heard," I admitted. Piper nodded in agreement.

"Let's not tell anyone," I said.

Piper looked up. "Why not?"

I shrugged, but she seemed to understand. We went down to the cabins and acted like it had never happened.

It was hard though. Whenever Piper and I saw each other we would exchange glances that basically said, "You didn't tell anyone, right?" "Of course not." We'd get some pretty weird looks, but it was worth it. We tried to avoid Chiron as much as possible as well. He might've tried to get the truth out of us. Everything worked pretty well for awhile. Until one day.

I had been completely minding my own business. I don't even remember exactly what I'd been doing. I sat in the middle of the clearing by the cabins, probably playing something on my guitar, and just as I started the song, a shadow passed over the sun and when I looked up, something very strange happened. A girl on a pegasus fell from the sky.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Next chapter's longer. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter II Juno

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2. It's a lot longer than chapter one. Hope you like it. Adios!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, NOT Rick Riordan. So….I DON'T OWN PJO!**

**Copyright: I do own J.T., Juno, the plot of this story, and anything else you don't recognize. Steal and I kill you. Enjoy!**

Chapter II

Juno

A Brand New Place and A Punch In the Face

When I woke up, my first thought was, _Gods, my head hurts. _ My auburn hair was pulled back, but a couple of strands were loose, covering my light brown eyes. I brushed the hair out of my face and saw three people standing in front of me. One looked like a centaur, half-man, and half-horse. Another looked like a daughter of Venus, especially the way her eyes seemed to change color. The third person, standing next to my bed was…I sat up and punched him in the face.

"What was that for?" The Venus girl demanded, running over to inspect Jason's bleeding nose.

His blond hair and stormy blue eyes reminded me of the first day we had met. It had been an awkward experience. I didn't feel like thinking about it at the moment.

"I'm okay, Piper," Jason promised the Venus girl, pushing her away. He didn't look okay, though.

"Piper, take Jason downstairs to the infirmary. I'll have the Apollo kids look at him," the centaur said.

Piper and Jason nodded and reluctantly left the room. Turning to me, the centaur asked, "So. Welcome to the Big House, uhh…what's your name?"

I started to answer, but a boy then came running in, holding a hammer. _A son of Vulcan, _I thought, noticing the grease on his clothes, his rough, callused hands, and the way his fingers seemed to flicker with flames.

The boy tripped on his way in and sprawled out on the floor, his hammer slamming into the wall. I hate Vulcan kids. They're too…mechanical. And really clumsy. This one was different than most. His skin was dark, so was his hair, and he had pointy ears that increased his mischievous smile.

"Hey," the boy said smoothly, scrambling to his feet. "I'm Leo." He flipped his hair and I rolled my eyes. I know a lot of Venus kids like this, but I'd never met a Vulcan so…vain. I instantly hated him.

"Juno. Nice to meet you."

The centaur stared at me, and then looked up at the sky. He looked back at me and said, "Your name is Juno?"

I nodded. "I was named after the queen of the gods. Is that…bad?" I knew the answer, of course, but I decided to play dumb. The centaur didn't answer.

"Uh, Chiron?" Leo asked the centaur. "What's going on?"

I answered for him. "Let's just say you came in at a _really _bad time."

"I'm just gonna go now," Leo said, picking up his hammer.

"Wait! I…uh…need to see something." I stood up and walked over to Leo. I stared at him until my eyes burned and subtly laid a hand on some blueprints in his pocket.

Still staring at Leo, I concentrated on what I knew of my family. My mother's graceful voice, telling me to travel to Camp Half-Blood. Reyna; who was like a sister to me. Even hungry Lupa; who for years had been the mother I never had. I blinked and Leo seemed to glow orange. Time stopped. Everything froze. I could see Leo's family and everything they had done together. It was like watching a flashback of his whole life.

I saw Leo's mom; teaching him Morse code, working with him in her workshop, and smiling at him for the last time before she died. I saw his dad, Vulcan, with his greasy machines everywhere, talking to Leo in a dream. I even saw Jason, helping him build some kind of ship, probably the one the blueprints were for. Lastly, I saw…Time started up again. I lost concentration, staggered, and almost fell. I had seen the last person I expected to see in a son of Vulcan's thoughts.

I had seen my _mother_. Except, she _wasn't_ my mother. Instead of the goatskin cloak she always wore when she appeared to me, she wore a black…well…everything. She seemed older, more Hispanic, and a _lot_ more evil. I shuddered and sat down on the bed. Leo and Chiron stared at me, obviously confused. Seeing how pale I must've looked, Chiron sent Leo away and knelt down next to me.

"Do you know who my parents are?" I asked Chiron.

He looked like he wanted to say yes, but he honestly shook his head no. "I have suspicions, but not very good ones," he said.

I looked at him as if to say, "Go on."

"The only gods I can think of who would name you after the queen are Zeus and Hera herself."

"But Juno can't have demigod children," I pointed out, hoping Chiron couldn't see the lie in my face.

Chiron nodded. "You're right, and I don't think Zeus would break his oath for a third time."

"Neptune broke his oath five times," I said, trying to change the subject. Chiron raised his eyebrows at me. "That boy who came to camp…Percy Jackson- he said he had three sisters…and a brother."

Chiron stared at me like I was crazy, then finally stood and said, "You must rest. You'll have a tour of camp in the morning."

The centaur left me alone in the room to think further about my vision. I'd always had a thing with families. Back at camp, people would come to me with their problems and I'd help them figure stuff out. Okay, not really. It was mainly with Percy. He had some interesting items, mainly his pen/sword thing. I'd be able to see his past and I'd tell him stories. I was the one to first figure out he was a son of Nep…err, Poseidon, I guess. Anyway, I decided I needed someone to talk to. Someone who really understood.

I sneaked out of the room and went outside. It was still early, but the stars were already coming out. I sat down on a hill and searched for Orion's belt. The constellation wasn't where it usually was, but I figured that was because I was in a different place. I closed my eyes and said a prayer to Diana to call down Orion. A shimmering figure of a man appeared in front of me, fidgeting and tugging at his belt.

"Hey, kid," he said, pointing at me. "Can you ask your mom to loosen this thing? It's getting really tight."

"Nice to see you too, Orion," I said sarcastically. "Besides, that's Jupiter's job, not Mom's."

That did _not _make Orion happy. "Ohhh, so you can straighten the Huntress's bow, but when little Orion wants his stars spread apart, nooo! Nothing for me!"

I sighed. "Look Orion," I said, trying to reason with him. "That was _only_ because Diana had a knife held to Jupiter's neck. If you want your belt loosened, you'll have to make friends with a god and have him threaten to kill the Lord of the Sky."

Orion frowned and said, "Hmmph. Fine. If you're not gonna help me, then what do you want kid?"

"I had this… call, I guess, a couple months ago. It was from…my mom." This caught Orion's attention. He looked up from fidgeting with his belt and raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded. "She told me I would find Jason if I came here. That I would get my revenge on him for hurting Reyna. So I took Whiteknight and I left, but…this is so…different. The Greeks are a lot more suspicious than the Romans. You know what I mean?"

Orion stared at me, real serious, for about a minute, and then said, "You think Zeus will let me get a belt in a bigger size?"

"_Discedo, vos!_" I exclaimed and Orion retreated to the skies. (By the way, that's Latin for, "Go away, you!") I groaned and lay back on the hill, thinking. I was almost asleep actually, when Leo sat down next to me, holding a bronze….something or other. "Go away," I told him. He ignored me.

"Hey Juno," he said, handing me the bronze thing. "I made this for you."

I was about to say, "What is it?" when I looked closely at it and realized it was a bronze heart.

"This way," Leo explained. "No matter where you are, my heart will always be with you."

I smiled, tears in my eyes. Then, I threw the heart on the ground, crushed it with all my might, and stomped away.

"Well _that_ was an interesting way to break my heart," I heard Leo say as I walked away.

I felt sorry for the guy, but honestly, he was trying _way_ too hard to impress me. I walked into the woods, not really thinking about where I was going, and a shimmering figure appeared in front of me. Not one of the constellations; she was too beautiful, too…real. And…I knew her.

"Mom?"

**A/N: ooooh, CLIFFIE! Hope you liked it. In the next chapter, Juno will have a nice conversation with her mom, and J.T. will get extremely freaked out. (Evil laugh that I don't know how to type) Arrivederci!**


	3. Chapter III Juno

**A/N: Here's chapter three! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to do this? I don't own PJO! Can't you just accept that? Apparently not.**

**Copyright: I own J.T., Juno, the plot of this story, and anything else you don't recognize. Once again, steal and I hunt you down. (Evil laugh).**

Chapter III

Juno

Three Ms- Mom, a Musician, and a Mystery

My mother nodded, but she refused to speak.

"Mom, you- you haven't contacted me in months! Why now?" I tried not to sound mad at my mom, but honestly- what kind of parent drops their kid off at some camp, leaving her an orphan, for thirteen years and- sorry. I'm getting off topic.

Anyway, Mom watched me sadly and started to speak. Well, actually, I heard her voice, but her lips weren't moving.

_My dear,_ she said in my mind. _I have tried, but Lord Jupiter is still angry that I have had the _nerve_ to claim you as my child._

"But you _didn't _claim me!" I was screaming now. "You left me alone for _thirteen_ years! As far as I know, I'm not even a _demigod_! As far I know, I'm a mortal, an orphan, and you're _not _my mother!" Tears running down my face, I ran blindly out of the woods, straight into a boy with a guitar. "Sorry," I muttered, helping the boy up.

"It's fine," he said. "You okay?" I wiped away my tears and nodded.

I tried to walk away, but the boy gripped my shoulder, hard, and I turned back to him, still sniffling. The boy looked at me for awhile; then eventually stuck out his hand and said, "J.T. Treble, son of Apollo."

I shook his hand. "Juno." I looked up at J.T., trying to see his family, but I must not have been concentrating enough because all I saw was a reddish glow and then I nearly fainted.

J.T. grabbed my arm before I fell. "I'm okay," I muttered, standing up again. J.T. nodded.

"Here," he said, taking my hand. "Let's get out of this cursed place." J.T. looked back as he and I left the forest, and I had a strange feeling he had witnessed my conversation with my mother. As we walked back to the Big House, I noticed that Leo was still sitting on the hill, mourning over his broken heart.

I rolled my eyes at the pathetic son of Vulcan and followed J.T. When we reached the Big House, J.T. stood there, kinda swaying back and forth; then said, "So, uhh… bye then, I guess."

I nodded, still refusing to directly talk to the guy, and entered the Big House. On my way up, hoping I wouldn't see anyone, I heard a voice that made me cringe. "Juno? You okay?"

I froze, but didn't turn around. "What do you want, Jason?" When he didn't answer, I turned around and gasped. "What happened?" I asked, running down the stairs to him.

His nose was crushed and bloody, his face pale. Jason tried to smile and winced. "You throw a hard punch."

My heart sank with guilt. _I _had done this. Crushed his beautiful face. I sighed. "I-I'm sorry, Jason. I don't know what happened. I just- got angry, I guess."

"About what?" Jason asked. "What did _I _ever do to _you?_"

I stared at the boy. "You don't remember?"

"I don't remember much," he admitted.

I sighed. "Come upstairs," I said.

When Jason and I were back in the bedroom, I locked the door and told him the story that he, of all people, should know. "Back at camp, "I began. "Before you magically disappeared, you…your personality kinda changed. You and Reyna had just started dating, and all of camp knew it. You were the only son of Jupiter. You were the praetor of the First Legion, for gods' sake. You were…famous. And Reyna was my best friend. I just wanted her to be happy. But…you would be on dates with her and just totally ignore her and keep looking at other girls. You hung out with Gwen and her siblings a lot more, but whenever Reyna tried to talk to you about it, you'd just look away and say, 'It's for my patron.' Then, one night, you came up to Reyna and me, frantic, saying something about an exchange, and that word again- patron. You apologized, swore on the River Styx that you hadn't known what you'd been doing. You promised Reyna a special dinner, after hours, totally secret, to make up for everything." I took a deep breath. This was the best part. "She waited for three hours. You never showed up. Next day, you had simply…vanished. Then that Percy kid came, and I swear Reyna forgot all about you. But _I_ never did. You broke my best friend's heart. And you _will_ fix it again."

I wiped tears from my eyes and finally looked up at Jason. "Wow," he whispered. I nodded.

Then, a thought came to me. "Jason," I said. He looked up. "You said you didn't remember anything about Castra Roma." Jason nodded. "Do you remember Reyna? Your other friends?" Jason nodded slowly.

"Sort of," he said. "I remember Reyna…just barely. And then, Bobby, Dakota, Gwendolyn, Hazel." I nodded as he listed his friends still in his memory. Then, he asked what they were like. I tried my best to explain.

"I guess it all started with Gwen. She was like your first friend. She was a daughter of Venus, though, so she always wanted you two to be 'more than friends'. But you had your eye on Reyna so Gwen got a little jealous. You two are still friends, but…let's just say Gwen and Reyna are _not _friends. So anyway, then Bobby and Dakota are kinda like…your posse. Or bodyguards. They're twins, children of Mars, and Kota often says that _Bobby _should've been the girl, but I think that Kota's more like a monster than a boy. Anyway, Hazel and Reyna. Reyna's a daughter of Minerva and Hazel's dad is Bacchus, so…well, opposites attract, I guess. Reyna's a genius and Hazel's kinda…out there, but they're still best friends." Jason nodded, but I could tell he hadn't been entirely paying attention. Something was on his mind. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

Jason stared at me, his eyes narrow. "What about you?" he asked. I looked at him, confused. "You know so much about me and my friends, yet I don't remember you. Why don't I?"

I shrugged. "You and I were never _great_ friends. I mean, you were _famous! _I was an unclaimed nobody. I still hung out with you guys, you know, trying to keep the peace between Gwen and Reyna, or even Bobby and Dakota. Plus of course, I had to make sure Hazel didn't kill herself. But, you know, you pretty much ignored me…most of the time." Jason nodded sadly. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the door set on fire.

I screamed and basically jumped into Jason's lap. "Sorry!" Leo called out as the door collapsed and he stepped through the opening. "You locked the door."

I exchanged a glance with Jason and we both burst out laughing. "Gods, you scared me!" I exclaimed.

"Is this another bad time?" Leo asked, staring at me on Jason's lap.

I quickly scrambled up and, blushing, tried to change the subject. "What do you want, Leo?" I asked.

Leo's eyes still flitted between Jason and me, but he still answered the question. "Chiron wants to talk to you." Jason stood up, but Leo held out his hand. "Just Juno."

"Come on Leo," Jason protested. Leo shrugged.

"Sorry dude," he said. "I'm just following orders. Apollo kids might want you, though." Leo grinned and pointed at Jason's face.

As Jason stomped out, he grumbled something that sounded like, "Since when does _Leo_ follow orders?"

I turned to Leo. "If this is another excuse to flirt with me, I will personally take out my knife and stab you in the heart." Leo laughed, but instantly stopped when he realized how calm I was being.

Leo cleared his throat and wiped sweat off his forehead. "So, uhh…you coming?" he asked in a high voice, gesturing towards the hole where the door used to be. I shrugged and followed Leo out.

**A/N: there you go. Hope you liked it. I feel bad for Reyna now. In the next chapter, you'll get to see what J.T.'s been doing during all of this. And…..more parent trouble. Au revoir!**

**P.S. Venus= Aphrodite**

**Jupiter= Zeus**

**Bacchus= Dionysus**

**Minerva= Athena**

**Mars= Ares**

**Tell me if I forgot anything. Bye!**


	4. Chapter IV JT

**A/N: Hi peoples. Here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh. I don't want to have to do this, but sadly I have to, so listen up. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO! GOT IT? Good.**

**Copyright: I own J.T., Juno, the plot of this story, and anything else you don't recognize. Steal and I shoot you. Have fun!**

Chapter IV

J.T.

A Perplexing Predicament About the Prophecy

**(A/N: I love alliterations, don't you?)**

When Juno left me at the Big House, I nearly followed her. She was freaking me out, especially the way she had seemed to be talking to no one, back at the forest, and yet I had heard another person talking back…but not through my ears…through my mind. However, when she entered the Big House, I just sighed and walked the rest of the way to my cabin.

When I entered Cabin 7, Justin was playing his drums, as always. Justin is this amazingly sweet six year old kid whose biggest goal in life is to play drums in a real life band. He's like a brother to me (full brother, I mean), even though he looks nothing like me. His hair is blond, while mine is fiery red. Our eyes are both blue, but otherwise, nothing.

We don't even like the same kinds of things. He plays drums, I play guitar. He can't sing to save his life, and I've been told my voice is "magical". Whatever that means. "Hey Keith," I said, ruffling his hair. You see, Justin convinced me a while ago to call him a different rock drummer every day. Sure, I only knew like three or four, but Justin would never remember if I'd used one before or not. So anyway, today he was Keith Moon, from The Who.

I lay my guitar case down at the foot of my bed, which I soon realized was a huge mistake. Because then, I saw a blinding light. "Justin! Look away!" I closed my eyes and hoped that Justin did too. When the light subsided, a man in nothing but Hawaiian pattered swim shorts appeared in front of me. I temporarily forgot about Justin and stared at this unusual man.

"Hi…son," the man said. My eyes widened and I whipped out my guitar and held it up by the neck. As the guitar transformed into a silver axe, I watched Justin out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were still closed, and I don't think he could hear the man talking to me. "Son, don't fight me," the man pleaded. "I bought you that lyre for your eighth birthday, remember? Honestly, James, did your mother and I really raise you like this?" That did it. I was _not_ going to stand for this! If this man really _was_ my dad, at least I could slice him up and he wouldn't die. I was angry now.

"Your mother and _I?_ Your mother and _I?_ Where does the _I_ come in? You _left _her! She was _ruined!_ Her life, her career, _everything!_ _Every_ time I came home from school with some note saying I was fighting with other kids or gambling in class, or _something_ like that, she'd sound _so _disappointed in me! She was _never_ disappointed in me! Not when _you_ were there! You gave her life purpose! She's _ruined_ because of you!"

I was nearly crying now and so was Apollo. "I _did_ love her," Apollo said. "Then why did you leave?" I stared at my father for an answer. "Gods cannot stay with their mortal children for very long." "That's stupid." Apollo shrugged. I lowered the axe and flipped it over to return it to guitar form. "By the way," I muttered, strumming a G chord. "It's a guitar, not a lyre." Apollo nodded. I hated having my dad here.

Kids at Camp Half-Blood are always saying how lucky I am- how I'm probably the only half-blood in the world that actually ever lived with their godly parent for more than a year. I thought I had the most disappointment because of it, though. Anyway, the last person I wanted to see right now was my dad.

"What do you want, anyway?" I asked my dad, still strumming random chords. G. Em. C. D. G. Em. C. D. I didn't care what the music sounded like. It was still music. "You have to tell them at some point, you know," Apollo told me. I looked up. "Tell who what?" I asked. My dad obviously knew something I didn't want him to know. "The prophecy," Apollo explained. "Oh. That. Uh…you know, that was so long ago, I don't really remember it."

"You will," Apollo promised. He put his hand on my shoulder and was gone. My shoulder tingled where he had touched me and an image flashed through my head:

_I stood in a forest with assorted huts flung everywhere. Lying on the ground was a girl in silver armor, who seemed to be glowing white. She wasn't breathing. When I took a closer look, it was…_

**Juno.**

My eyes snapped open. She couldn't die. I had to tell Chiron that prophecy. I ran out of Cabin 7 and up to the Big House. I pounded on the door shouting, "Chiron! Chiron! Open up!" I was surprised that the door was actually locked for once. The door wouldn't open, so I decided to see someone else about my vision. Someone who understood.

"So, you need prophecy advice." I was sitting in what the campers have started to call, "Rachel's Cave". Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or Red, as I liked to call her, was sitting in an armchair in front of me. "I haven't seen the future since…3rd-no…middle of 5th grade, that's it," I told Rachel. "Afterwards, it just…stopped. I forgot how _weird _it feels." Rachel nodded. "What was your vision?" she asked.

I hesitated, but eventually told her. She nodded throughout it, but didn't interrupt. When I finished, Rachel looked up at me, her eyes sad. "You're lucky," she told me. "A prophecy can't be changed, but I'm _pretty _sure a vision can." I sighed in relief. "You like her." Rachel said. It wasn't a question. "What? Gods, no!" I exclaimed, my face turning red. "I just don't want her to _die!_" "You like her!" Rachel said again, this time in a sing-song voice.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" "Tell Juno I said hi!" Rachel laughed. "Oh, shut up." "Bye, J.T." I sighed. "See ya Red." Rachel nodded. I've never been sure what Rachel thinks of the nickname I gave her, but she never objects. I left the cave. When I got back to the Big House, the door was still locked, but I felt better now. I made my way back to the Apollo cabin and took out my guitar.

When I touched the strings, another vision flashed in my head:

_Standing in front of me was a sign on two long posts that said: CASTRA ROMA. Behind the sign was an army of only eight people, but they were holding really long swords. I didn't know any of the people except…what was _he_ doing there? Next to six girls and one other boy was…_

**Percy Jackson.**

**A/N: okay, I know. Not as great as the other vision. The whole point of that was to show that Percy is fighting AGAINST Camp Half-Blood. Just wanted to clear that up. Auf wiedersehen.**


	5. Chapter V JT

**A/N: Hola. Not much to say here. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: own J.T., Juno, plot, and stuff you no know. Steal and I eat you.**

Chapter V

J.T.

An Old Habit, a Revelation, and an Accusation of Insanity

Breathing heavily, I laid down on my bed to think. I already knew that Percy was at the Roman camp, but I never thought that he'd fight _against _us! I'd have to get used to this future-telling thing. For now, at least, I'd have to learn how to control these visions. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how I used to do this. My mind flashbacked to fifth grade:

"_Come on J.T.!" "Just one bet, it's easy!" "Fine." Cheers everywhere. "Now," Sam came up to me. "All you gotta do is pick one of these boys here and bet which one you think is gonna win." I reached into my pocket and fingered the two hundred dollars my mom had given me for my birthday. I closed my eyes and thought of the race between the five third graders. An image flashed in my head of racer number four, the smallest boy, crossing the finish line first. I took out my money, slammed it on the table, and said, "I bet $200 on racer number four."_

My mind flashed back to the present. All I had to do was think about what I wanted to see, and I would see it. Now, to test this out…I thought about Juno, willing myself to see how she would die so I could stop it. I closed my eyes and tried, _tried_ to see something…._anything_…but…nothing. I needed more practice.

There was a knock at the cabin door and I sighed and opened it. "Um…hi." It was Piper. "Oh. Hey, Pipes. What up?" "Can I…talk to you? Just for a quick sec?" "Sure." I stepped out and closed the door behind me. "What d'ya wanna talk about?" I asked Piper, swaying back and forth. "It's about that…prophecy thing…you know, the other day?" I nodded.

"The fire, the beauty, and the sky shall raise," we recited together. "The child of the one who was locked in the cage. The son of Zeus must follow the song, and the stars will return to where they belong." "So, uh…anyway," Piper continued. "I really think we should tell somebody. I mean, this thing is _freaking _me out." I nodded again. "Yeah. I agree. But who are we gonna tell? And when?" Piper shrugged and I thought I saw tears in her eyes, so I answered my own question.

"I got it! We'll tell the whole camp. Tonight. At the campfire. Rachel will be there- she'll help us out. That good?" Piper nodded. If only I'd known then how much more would happen at that campfire. Interesting things always seemed to happen at Camp Half-Blood's campfires. I just never really thought about it.

"Anything else?" I asked Piper. She started to shake her head, then caught herself and nodded. "What?" I inquired curiously. "Have you met that…new girl? You know, the one who fell from the sky?" I nodded. "Juno," I told her. "Right. I hate her so much." "Why?" Piper told me about Juno's "encounter" with Jason and if I hadn't known that Piper could kill me, I would've burst out laughing. I could imagine Juno punching Jason way too well.

"I didn't think Juno would do something like that," I told Piper, still trying not to laugh. "You like her," Piper said. "No!" I exclaimed. "Why does everyone say that?" Piper smiled and shook her head. "I'm serious! She _actually_ kinda freaks me out." Piper thought about that for a minute or two; then asked, "Why does she freak you out?" I told her about my meeting with Juno in the woods.

When I finished, Piper stared at me; then put her hand on my forehead and said, "You feeling okay?" I nodded. "Of course. Why would you-" I saw her face. "I am _not _crazy! I _swear_! I _heard another voice_! And no one was there!" "Right. Okay, well, I'm just gonna go now. Why don't you get some rest, 'kay?" Piper patted me on the head and walked away.

"Wait, what?" I called after her. "Piper! I'm not crazy, I swear! Ask Juno! Come on! Piper!" I sighed and looked up at the sky. "Gods, help me," I muttered. After a while, I turned around and walked back into Cabin 7.

**A/N: okay. I know it's short, but I'm not good at writing chapters for J.T. hope you liked it anyway. Bye.**


	6. Chapter VI Juno

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO.**

**Copyright: Me own dis story and J.T., Juno, and others you no know.**

****Chapter VI

Juno

An Idiot Asks Me Idiotic Questions

When Leo and I reached the living room of the Big House, Leo pushed me forward, said, "Here ya go," and left the room. "Afternoon, Juno," Chiron said. I simply nodded. I had a feeling I knew what Chiron wanted to talk to me about and it reminded me of something Lupa had told me, shortly before I'd left camp.

_They will interrogate you, child. You must tell them nothing of our camp or its location. Jason's safety will depend on it. _Now, I knew Jason was perfectly fine out here, unlike Percy Jackson, who was being held hostage in Lupa's cave, but I was still determined not to mention anything important.

"I wanted to ask you some quick questions about your c-… about where you came from," Chiron said. I nodded again, but offered no information. Suddenly, Leo burst into the room and screamed, "Chiron! Cabin 12's on fire!" "Leo, what did you do?" Chiron demanded, standing up. I smiled. "It wasn't me!" Leo protested. "The Apollo kids were playing with flaming arrows!" "Don't worry!" Chiron assured me, ignoring Leo. Like _I _was worried.

"I will take care of this," Chiron continued. Then, he addressed Leo. "Leo, ask Juno _these_ questions…and _only_ these questions." Chiron handed Leo his clipboard and left room. When Leo made sure Chiron was out of earshot, he turned to me and said, "Cabin 12's not really on fire; I just wanted to do the interrogation." Leo sat down in a comfy looking armchair in the corner and crossed his legs like a therapist.

Leo read over the clipboard and said, "These questions are lame. I've got some better ones." _Oh Leo,_ I thought, smiling to myself. "Question numero uno," Leo began. "What kind of food do you guys eat at this…_camp_ of yours?" "Same stuff you guys do, I guess," I answered. "Except, maybe a _bit_ more Italian." "Italian," Leo muttered, scribbling on the clipboard. "Why?" he asked, looking back up. "Because we're Roman?" Leo nodded and muttered, "Roman," while scribbling again. "Question numero dos," Leo continued "consulting" his clipboard again. "If a rock band were to come to this…camp of yours, which one would you throw out the fastest?"

This question amused me, so I actually thought about it for awhile. "Probably either Justin Bieber or Black Sabbath, depending on which one put up a better fight." "Interesting," Leo muttered, scribbling for a third time. I rolled my eyes and Leo continued. "Question numero…tres." I put my head in my hands. "If you were to ask for a romantic gift for your birthday or some other holiday occasion, what would you ask for?"

I stared at Leo like I was thinking really hard, which made his face literally light up, then simply said, "Nothing from you." Leo frowned, then smiled again and asked, "What if it _wasn't _from me?" I knew he'd ask this, so I had the answer ready. "A device that detaches people's heads from their bodies." Leo nodded, then wrote something on his clipboard while muttering, "Note to self: get Juno head-detaching device." He paused, then wrote, "Say: From Jason."

While he'd been marveling at his awesomeness, Leo had forgotten all about me, so by the time he looked up, I was long gone. I circled around the corner of the Big House to look at the Greek cabins. They looked bigger on the outside than our cabins at camp do. I wondered how big they were on the inside.

There were twelve cabins arranged in an upside-down U around a fire with at least twelve others scattered around. They all looked nice, but one specific cabin caught my eye. It had a blue starry pattern that was so dark it looked like it had been painted recently. Above the door was a stone peacock that had pieces chipped off and had a lot of fingerprints on it, like people had tried to rip it off the door and failed…epically.

Written at the top was a big 2, kinda like our Roman numerals on the cabins at camp. I thought about something for a second. Insula II was the Juno cabin at camp, so…Cabin 2 would be…Hera. I put my hand on the door knob and a voice behind me said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I jumped and turned around.

"Oh…hi. It's…uh, Patty, right?" "Piper. Piper McLean." I nodded and actually got a good look at the Venus girl who was hitting on Jason. She had shortish-longish, choppy, brown hair that hung over her shoulders. Her eyes changed colors- brown to blue to green. It was really distracting. All of her was distracting. Her mother would be proud. She was like the absolute opposite of Reyna.

Speaking of Reyna, I couldn't _imagine_ what she would say when she found out about Piper. Jason _hated _Venus girls (besides Gwen)! He was always helping Gary and Gavin Theef, from the Mercury cabin, play pranks on them! And now he was practically dating one! However, this one, Piper, seemed…different. Almost…normal.

I mentally shook myself. I was starting to sound like Ellie. I didn't even wanna _think_ about Ellie. I looked up and realized Piper was talking to me. "…be claimed," she was saying. I hesitated; then said, "I'm sorry; what did you say?" Piper sighed and repeated, "I said, I can't wait for you to be claimed. It'll be…exciting." I stared at her, angry, confused, and a little embarrassed.

"How'd you know I haven't been claimed yet?" I asked sheepishly. "Little bird told me," Piper said lightly and she turned to leave. I grabbed her arm and pinched it hard. "What bird?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Jason told me. Jason told me!" Piper was practically squealing. I left go of her arm, but she continued blubbering.

"I'm gonna kill that boy," I muttered angrily. However, before I could find and/or kill Jason Grace, a conch horn blew in the distance and I watched as the campers made their way down to a huge building that reminded me of our Colosseum back home. "Where are they going?" I asked Piper, but she was already gone.

I sighed and followed the crowd. When I entered the building, I saw a huge fire set in the middle of the room in front of a stage. The fire seemed to change colors … some…how. I slipped into the back row and sat there, waiting for something to happen.


	7. Chapter VII Juno

**A/N: Hi peeps. Thanks to SmartGirl, WhiteWolf, DancingQueen411, and NOT TheGreatBeaver for reviewing! Here's what you've all been waiting for: Chapter Seven! (Applause, applause) Anyway, in this chapter some….interesting things will happen, and, well…..you'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: I do own this story and it's OC's. Steal and I come to your house, take a spear, and kill everyone there. Enjoy!**

Chapter VII

Juno

Pyrotechnics and Random Dancing

Chiron walked- or trotted- into the room and I scrunched down in my seat. He climbed up to the stage and banged his hoof on the floor. Everyone quieted down. "To begin tonight's campfire," Chiron said. "I would like to welcome our newest camper." Chiron stared straight into my eyes and I fidgeted. "Let's all give a warm Camp Half-Blood welcome to-"

J.T. and Piper burst in and said together, "We have received a prophecy!" Everyone stared at them for a few moments; then looked up at a redheaded girl on the stage, who held up her hands in surrender and promised us, "I have no memory of this." Everyone turned back to J.T. and Piper and stared at them, waiting for an answer. "Rachel _never _remembers her prophecies," J.T. argued, sending an apologetic glance to the girl, whom I guess was Rachel.

Rachel nodded, but I noticed that she had an evil gleam in her eyes. "I remembered the Great Prophecy," Rachel argued back. "Because Annabeth told it to you," J.T. grinned as Rachel's face turned as red as her hair. Rachel made a growling noise in her throat and charged at J.T. She pulled back her arm and would've punched J.T. in the face if Chiron hadn't grabbed her and pulled her back on the stage.

"Let J.T. and Piper give us their prophecy," Chiron told the camp. Then, he turned specifically to Rachel and said, "Maybe that will jog your memory." Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. Chiron let go of her and gestured to J.T. and Piper. They exchanged glances and nodded at each other. Then, in scary, mystical voices, they said,

"_The fire, the beauty, and the sky shall raise;_

_The child of the one who was locked in the cage;" _

When J.T. and Piper said the second line, I could've sworn it was about me.

Before J.T. and Piper could continue the prophecy, the door slammed open again and Leo burst in. He threw a bunch of ripped up blueprints in the air like confetti and screamed, "I FINISHED IT!" Then, he started doing some kind of Hawaiian/Egyptian dance while chanting, "Go Leo! Go Leo! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! Go Leo! Go Leo! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!"

Everyone stared at Leo. J.T. looked offended. Piper looked relieved. Everyone else just looked confused. I was watching Leo, along with the others, thinking….not-so-nice thoughts, when one of the campers- I didn't know who-called out, "What the heck's he talking about?" Leo ignored him and continued dancing, but one of the other campers stood and said, "What do you think? He finished the _Argo II!_" The building arose in cheers. Then, every single camper except for J.T., Piper, and me started dancing the Hawaiian/Egyptian dance with Leo.

I even noticed that Chiron and Rachel dancing were strangely. I walked up to J.T. and Piper and, trying and failing to hold back laughter, put my arm on J.T.'s shoulder and said, "Come on, J.T. Join the party!" J.T. answered, "Shouldn't _you _be dancing?" Now, there were many things I could say to this, but I simply shrugged and said, "Eh, not my style."

J.T. threw up his hands in exasperation and I grinned. "If only we could get their attention back!" J.T. exclaimed. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Piper go pale. I was actually feeling sort of warm myself, but I ignored it. "What is the full prophecy anyway?" I asked J.T. He grinned, as if he had been waiting for me to ask this (which he probably had been).

J.T. then took a deep breath and said to me,

"_The fire, the beauty, and the sky shall raise;_

_The child of the one who was locked in the cage;"_

This line still made me flinch, which J.T. noticed, but I told him to continue.

"_The son of Zeus must follow the song;_

_And the stars will return to where they belong."_

I pondered the last line. What was wrong with the stars? I would have to ask Zoë about it later. She was the smartest of the constellations. "What do you think it means?" I asked J.T. and Piper. They both shrugged and said at the same time, "Beats me."

I rubbed my arms, looking around the room awkwardly. I was shivering, even though I felt like it was 100 degrees in there. Before I could think more about it, I collapsed.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger. What a surprise. Can anyone guess what's happening to Juno? Tell me your guesses in reviews and also, if you have any suggestions for OC's, tell me. Send your review like this.**

**Name: (First and Last)**

**Godly Parent: (Greek or Roman)**

**Hair: (length and color)**

**Eyes: (color)**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Favorite Weapon:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Thanks to anyone who's reviewed already. You guys are awesome. R&R!**


	8. Chapter VIII Percy

Chapter VIII

Percy

I am Tormented by the Female Embodiment of Evil

When you spend six months in an isolated cave, you really start to reflect on your life. I mean, one day I wake up in a canoe, and the next, six totally hot girls are tying me up. Now, that could mean one of two things. 1. these six girls volunteered to tie me up because they think I'm awesome, or, 2. these six girls volunteered to tie me up because they hate me and wanted to have the pleasure of locking me in a cave.

Sadly, the more probable answer would be the second one. Either way, one- and _only _one- of these girls _didn't _hate me: Juno. She actually found me in the canoe that first day. Then, she didn't kill me. Then, she didn't let her _friends _kill me (although I swear her orders disappointed them). Anyway, ignoring all _that_ awesome stuff, Juno didn't even look like she _wanted _to tie me up! Although, she did _anyway_, which _kinda_ ruins the purpose if you ask me. But, she _did _make up for it.

Every day for the past six months, Juno would visit me in my…cave, prison, home sweet home? Whatever you wanna call it. She had always been so…unique in her white t-shirt and khaki pants. So different from everyone else. I never understood why she didn't wear the purple shirt and jeans like the other campers did. She _did _try to explain it to me once, but it didn't make any sense. Something about being "part of the legion". Whatever that means.

The _only _thing Juno ever said to me that made _any _sense was her….what should I call them? Stories, I guess. She _said _they were true, but I mean, honestly! A ten-year-old kid _talking _to the _dead?_ My best friend being half _donkey?_ Please! Sigh. I sure _wish _the stories were true, even if they aren't. Especially the beautiful heroine, whom I don't remember…, who was apparently my girlfriend…. Annabeth… Anyway, cool stories!

So, to interrupt my thoughts, the door of the cave opened just then and in walked my _least _favorite camper. "Hi, Kelp Head." "Go. Away. Ellie," I said through gritted teeth. Ellie stepped into the dim light and made a pouty face at me. "Aw," she said mockingly. "Is wittle Percy a bit grumpy this morning?" "Ellie, go away!" Ellie grinned at my anger.

You see, Ellie Rodriguez is this really- and I mean _really_- annoying daughter of Minerva, kinda on the short side (although don't tell her I said that, or she'll kill me), with dark brown-ish hair, tanned skin, and these _really _intense stormy gray eyes that, I swear on the River Styx, if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.

"Where's Juno?" I asked, suddenly realizing that _she _usually came up here right about now. My question seemed to make Ellie even happier. "Honestly, Percy, keep up with the times! Juno's gone." "What?" I exclaimed, nearly falling over. Ellie burst out laughing. "Oh, gods! That face was _priceless!_" I sighed. "Don't mess with me, Ellie," I warned. She was still laughing, but went totally serious and turned to me. "I'm not. She left this morning. Lupa told me to come up and tell you."

My heart sank. She was gone? Now what would I do all day? Just sit here in the cave? She never even finished her latest story! Annabeth was about to kiss me... I think! "Oh, hey- Jackson, Juno told me to tell you something." I looked up at Ellie. "It was….let's see…..something about a story." I nearly fell over again. "The end of the story?" Ellie nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that's it. Now what was it?

"Was it she kills herself?" I gasped. "No, no, that's not it." I sighed in relief. "Was it she dumps you for another guy?" Gasp. "No, no, that's not it either." Sigh. "Was it _you _dump _her _for another _girl?_" Gasp. "Nope." Sigh. "Oh, I got it! She kisses you."

This time, I actually fell over. While trying to stand up without a very useful body part called hands, I made sure Ellie wasn't lying. Which she'd been known to do….once or twice….a minute. Okay, yes I'm exaggerating, but seriously, Ellie is not really a lover of the truth.

"You swear? She really kisses me?" "That's what Juno said. Oh, you're so pathetic!" I was still struggling to stand up and Ellie was obviously getting bored of me, because she literally picked me up (she's a lot stronger than she looks), slammed me against the wall (which hurt), and used her…sword, knife? I don't know what to call it, it's kinda both; anyway, she used her…weapon to pin me to the cave wall. This also hurt….a lot.

Still in a daze, I hadn't noticed that three other people had entered the cave. One was this girl named Rosemary, a daughter of….well, basically Demeter. I can never remember her Roman name. Juno had tried to teach them to me, but I can still only remember like two. At least it's better than the zero I knew before.

Anyway, the second girl who'd come in was this chick named Delaney Tyler. She's a daughter of Aphrodite, and….let's just say, if I didn't already apparently have a girlfriend, she'd be number one on my list. I mean, she's got ash blonde hair just below her shoulders that flows like a river…..sigh. Anyway, Delaney's also got these really pretty eyes that are blueish grayish, but they look really familiar, but REALLY beautiful. Plus, she DOESN'T hate me! It's great! She's always really happy and she almost NEVER gets mad and….anyway.

The last girl was Stacey, daughter of Aph- Hephaestus. Daughter of Hephaestus! Get that in your head, Percy! I'm usually pretty good at remembering who her parent is, but whenever I look at her, I always want to say she's a daughter of Aphrodite _because _she is _so darn hot! _Even hotter than Delaney. By the way, yes, Stacey was one of the girls who tied me up. So was Rosemary. Delaney wasn't. But that's not my point!

My point is that I was now alone in a cave, pinned to the wall, with three girls who would _love _to kill me. Whoop-dee-do. Plus Delaney. "What do you guys want?" Ellie asked, grinning deviously at me. "I'm having fun torturing Percy." Stacey rolled her eyes. "Ellie, Lupa wants to talk to you," she said. Rosemary nodded. "She says it's…" the girls glanced at me. "…urgent." Ellie didn't look happy about it, but she eventually ripped her weapon out of my sleeve, causing me to fall over again, and exited the cave with Stacey and Rosemary.

I sighed. Fortunately for me, though, Delaney was nice enough to stay back and help me back onto my feet. Once I was balanced again, I muttered, "Thanks," and Delaney simply patted me on the head and walked away. I sighed again. This was gonna be a _long _day


	9. Chapter IX Ellie

**A/N: Hi peoples. Here's chapter nine. Hope you like it. DancingQueen411, thank you for the review. Delaney will be in this chapter too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Delaney Tyler.**

**Copyright: I do own this story.**

Chapter IX

Ellie

Into the Woods We Go

"Stupid Percy," I muttered as I made my way down the hill with Stacey and Rosemary. "Got blood all over my snife." "He's not _that _bad," Delaney said, looking in her compact and brushing her hair with her hands. "I think he's kinda cute." I stared at Delaney; then an idea popped into my head. "Hey Delaney," I said mischievously. "Yeah?" she asked, looking up at me. "Will you do me a favor?" Delaney frowned. "Depends on what it is," she said. I grinned. "Take my snife, go back into the cave, and hit Percy on the head with the hilt." Delaney looked thoughtfully at me. "No. I like Percy."

I sighed. "If you do, I'll convince Lupa to let you sing a song at the next campfire." "Deal!" Delaney grabbed my snife and went back into the cave. I shook my head at her. _Silly daughter of Venus,_ I thought. _Poor Percy._

I still remember the day Percy arrived at Castra Roma. WORST DAY OF MY _LIFE!_ _Best_ day was probably when we all got to tie him up. Not that _I_ actually got to _help_. Lupa said I was "too dangerous to tie up an innocent boy". Well, if he's innocent, then why are we tying him up? I had to stay back and make sure that idiot girl Hazel didn't kill herself.

Before Percy came, I was feared! People were _scared _of me! They would make the extremely fun mistake of agreeing to fight with me, and then find out that I could easily kill them if I wanted to (which I usually do). Plus, there was no Juno to get in the way. She was a lame, unclaimed nobody with not even a hint that she was actually a demigod. And, to make it worse, it was _obvious _that she was Lupa's favorite. Which made everyone hate her! It was great!

But then, Jason disappeared (poor punching bag) and Percy showed up and suddenly Juno had all these cool superpowers! I mean, first she can speak like sixteen different languages, then she somehow knows the entire history of my snife, then she can even charmspeak for gods' sake! Grrr. I'm _glad _she disappeared. If I had had to spend one more day of, "Oh my gods! You're all special! You are so cool! Blah, blah, blah", I would've found a way to get rid her. And I wouldn't be so nice this time.

Suddenly, I heard a girlish squeal coming from the cave. I sighed. Poor Delaney. Percy decided to fight back this time. But just then, Delaney walked up to me and handed me my snife back. "H-how did you? How are you not hurt?" I asked, bewildered. Delaney raised an eyebrow at me. "Where did that squeal come from?" I asked. "Percy," Delaney answered. I nodded. "Well anyway, I better go," Delaney said and she made her way back to the cabins.

While we'd been talking, I hadn't realized that we'd entered the forest outside the borders of camp. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked. Stacey and Rosemary exchanged glances with each other; then both said, "You'll see." I rolled my eyes. It honestly does _not _help to act all dramatic. Just get to the point, people!

Anyway, we ventured farther and farther into the forest, and after a while I got bored, so I started slicing random trees with my snife. The nymphs hated it, but honestly who the Pluto actually cares about trees? No one! Only stupid fauns. But I don't count them as someones.

Suddenly, my snife was ripped out of my hands and a rough hand was placed over my mouth. I bit the hand and turned to my attacker, but no one was there. Before I could turn around again, a heavy object hit my head, and I collapsed.

When I woke up, I was sitting in the middle of the desert, tied back to back with Rosemary and Stacey. "What happened?" Rosemary asked groggily. I answered in a, "this is so totally obvious" voice, "Well duh! You two _idiots _brought us into the 'Forest of Evil' and we were mugged!" "No one had anything valuable, right?" Stacey asked. I cursed under my breath.

"They took my snife, didn't they? That thing was worth a million bucks!" "Um, Ellie?" Rosemary said uncertainly. "Your snife is right there." Rosemary jerked her head forward and I turned my head in that direction. "What?" I exclaimed, offended. For sitting about a foot in front of Rosemary was my beloved snife.

Now angry, I lifted the rope over my head, grabbed my snife, and stared at it. Not a scratch was on it. "Oh, so they're too good for my snife, eh?" I asked myself. "They think that they're _so _great, they can just _waltz _on in here and take gold and jewels and other lame stuff, but _not _take- not even _damage_- my snife? What the Pluto is _wrong _with those idiots?"

"Ellie," Stacey growled, obviously frustrated that I had been able to escape our bindings and they hadn't. "Just be grateful that you still _have _your snife and get us _out _of here!" I studied the girls for awhile, thinking. They didn't like me. I didn't really like them. Didn't like their _parents _either. Vulcan is too annoying (not that I've actually ever met him); Ceres cares too much about cereal and not enough about weapons; and they're both _way _too peaceful!

However, I am a nice person…when I want to be. Although, that doesn't mean I can't still have a little fun. "Nah, I think I'll just leave you here," I told the other girls, walking away. "What? Ellie!" They screamed. Getting annoyed with their complaints _much _too quickly, I turned around again and said, "Gods! I'm kidding!"

So, I cut their ropes with my snife and began walking again. "Wait, Ellie, where are you going?" Rosemary called, grabbing Stacey's arm and running after me. "Back to camp, where did you think?" Honestly, these people just do _not _think sometimes.

So, Stacey, Rosemary, and I wandered around for about an hour until the desert road turned into dirt, which became grass, which became cement. Finally, we were too tired to walk any farther, so we sat down at the top of a hill, leaning against a pine tree. I could sense that there was something on the other side of the tree, something…bad, but at the time I didn't care.

"Can we stay here for the night?" Rosemary asked. "I'm tired." We all agreed and made our way down the hill to a building where a glowing light seemed to be coming from. "Where are we anyway?" Stacey asked as we passed some small houses. I took a look at our surroundings and answered simply, "New York."

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter peoples. DancingQueen411, Delaney **_**probably**_** won't be in anymore of the story, but if I find a use for her, I'll stick her in. Thanks for letting me use her! R&R people! And keep sending characters!**


	10. Chapter X JT

**A/N: hi, I'm back. Here's chapter ten, and it's probably the longest J.T. chapter I've ever written, so enjoy it while it lasts. Quick note to Saffron Drake, I can put Alexa in chapter twelve, when it goes back to the Romans, but could you change her godly parent please? Her being a daughter of Neptune could make things really complicated. I'll make her parent anyone else, except Jupiter. Thank you and thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: I do own anything you don't recognize. Steal and I send Ellie to snife you. Enjoy!**

Chapter X

J.T.

While we'd been talking, I'd noticed that Juno had been shivering and rubbing her arms a lot. I was going to take off my jacket and give it to her but before I could, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she started glowing white. My heart sank. This was it. This was when she was going to die. Now that I think about it, she wasn't wearing silver armor, and we weren't in a forest, but demigods' minds don't think about that kind of stuff when they're panicking. And _I_ was panicking!

I watched as Juno slowly rose into the sky. _Okay, _I thought. _The whole "rising into the sky" thing was _not _in my vision. _I stared, open-mouthed, at "Flying Juno", and suddenly realized that no one else had noticed this. I turned to Piper. She was still standing there awkwardly. All the other campers were still dancing, except for Jason who was drawing lightning bolts on the ground with a stick.

Next to him, Rachel was staring up at the sky and chanting some kind of weird spell that sounded like, "Hum dee chum tee ho lu to fu chum lee mali booga booga AAAAAAH!" Next to Rachel, Chiron had his hands folded like he was praying. I was about to go over to them and ask if they saw Juno too, but suddenly there was a blinding light, coming from…..Juno.

When the light subsided, Juno was wearing a long, flowy, blue dress with blinding white stars spread out over it. She had no shoes, but on her head was a gold crown topped with….peacock feathers. I glanced at Chiron. He was still praying. Rachel was still chanting her "tofu" spell. Jason had stopped drawing lightning bolts and was now staring up at the sky, his face pale.

I looked up. The stars seemed to spell something, but my dyslexic brain was too overwhelmed to make anything out. Suddenly, Jason walked over to me, looking like he'd seen a ghost. His nose was finally back to normal (care of yours truly), but he looked like he'd rather punch himself again than see what he'd just seen. I turned around. Piper was in the corner of the room laughing about something with her sisters, so I pointed up to Juno and said to Jason, "Do you see…?"

Jason nodded. He pointed at the stars. "Do _you _see…?" he asked me. I nodded. "Can't read it, but I know it says _something."_ Jason nodded again (he and I didn't know each other very well, so these conversations were awkward). "It's Latin," Jason informed me, referring to the stars' weird message. "It means-"

But before Jason could tell me, Leo ran over to us (he must've gotten bored of his own dance) and exclaimed, "Hey guys! You see I got French tips?" When I looked at Leo, I gasped. He was wearing a pink top, a black miniskirt, and hot pink heels. He had pink lip gloss smeared across his face, blue-green eye shadow, and his hair was up in two buns over his head. When he showed us his nails, they were purple with white tips.

"Leo! What did the Aphrodite kids _do _to you?" Jason asked. I had a feeling this was what Piper and her siblings were talking about. Leo held out his hands, palms out, and said, "I don't know. I kinda fell asleep and when I woke up, I had this _great _manicure." Then, piper and six of her sisters ran up to us and said to Leo, "OMG! OMG! Don't you just _love _your new makeover?" "O! M! G! Yes!" Leo exclaimed. "Hey, do you guys have any lip gloss? I mean, I'm _wearing _some, but it is just _such _a tacky color, it does _not _go with my hair!" The Aphrodite girls burst into uncontrollable giggles.

Piper stepped forward (still laughing), said, "Come on, Miss Valdez," and dragged Leo away, the other girls following. "Wait!" Leo protested. "What about my lip gloss?" Shaking my head, I turned back to Jason. "So what do you think Rachel's doing over there?" Jason turned around and watched Rachel doing her "tofu" spell. Then he looked up at the sky, then at Juno, and then back at me and shrugged. "No idea."

Suddenly, the door burst open (for the third time that day) and three girls came in. One had fiery red hair (not unlike my own) and these bright neon green eyes that seemed to pierce you skin. If I had to describe her in one word, it'd be easy: gorgeous.

The next girl had super long dark hair with what seemed like grass braided in it, Hispanic skin, and eyes also neon green, but more intimidating. One word…..plant-like. The third girl was…..just….scary. Her gray eyes seemed to see everything inside and outside when she looked at you. She reminded me of Annabeth, except that you could get on Annabeth's good side. This girl didn't seem to _have _a good side.

One thing kinda ruined it, though. She was _tiny._ She looked about my age, maybe a _little _younger, but honestly, she was like four foot zero! The three girls were arguing about something that didn't make any sense. "How in the _world_ did we get from California to New York in an hour?" Gorgeous girl was asking. "Stace, I _told _you! I got sidetracked," Scary girl was walking backwards toward the stage, the other girls moving in front of her.

"Don't call me Stace," Gorgeous girl commanded. "Sure, Stace," Scary girl joked, smirking. Plant girl interrupted before Scary and Gorgeous could start fighting. "Stacey, Ellie, a lot of people are staring at us." Scary girl, who I guess is Ellie, turned around and suddenly noticed all the other people in the room. When she looked up, she saw Juno and asked herself, "Did I miss something?"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. R&R! Keep sending characters. No Neptune/Poseidon or Jupiter/Zeus please!**


	11. Chapter XI Alexa

**A/N: Here's Chapter 11. Sorry for the wait. School's been crazy. Saffron Drake, Alexa will tell this chapter and David-El, I'll say Alex is at the Roman camp by now, at least for a while, probably to look for Jason and Percy at the same time. Also, you'll find out soon that Juno is a lot different than most Juno/Hera kids. All I'll say for now is that Hera/Juno did NOT break her oath. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Alexa Drakos, or Alex Summers.**

**Copyright: I own anything else you don't recognize. Steal and I send Artemis to turn you into a jackal.**

Chapter XI

Alexa

_The prince and the princess shall fly away;_

_But the son of the sea shall come to stay._

_The fighter will speak from a foreign land;_

_While the wise one is lost to the Hunter's hand._

I had received that prophecy five days after Jason disappeared. It had been my first prophecy as the official oracle of Castra Roma and it made absolutely _no _sense. Even Alex couldn't figure it out! And, I swear to the gods, Alex Summers is smarter than every child of Minerva put together. And that is smart. But even Alex said the prophecy was strange, though I think he was lying. He obviously knew _some_thing. I just don't know what.

My name is Alexa Drakos, Lexi for short. I am a daughter of Apollo, hunter of Diana, and official oracle of Castra Roma. I have had this job for about six months now and I've only received one prophecy. And not even half of it has happened yet. In _six_ months! Sigh. The only part that's really happened so far is the second line, but I didn't know that until Ellie Rodriguez set the camp on fire! We could've all been killed, but Percy came in and saved us all. Oh, Percy. It's obvious that _he _was the one to save us, since he's so tough, and strong, with his jet black hair, and his beautiful green eyes…Darn it, Venus! What have you done to me? I SWORE OFF BOYS! I should _not _be thinking about Percy's beautifully amazing eyes! Sigh.

There was suddenly a knock on my cabin door, interrupting my thoughts. I opened the door and saw Alex standing outside, panting. "What's up Alex?" I asked him. Once Alex had caught his breath, he told me simply, "I think I have a lead on Jason." That one sentence instantly got me interested. "Show me," I commanded. Alex led me over to one of the cabins and knocked on the door. "What are we doing?" I asked. "We're getting Reyna," Alex replied. "Why?" Reyna opened the door, so Alex didn't answer. "Lexi. Alex. What's up?" Reyna asked with a surprised tone in her voice. Alex simply grabbed her arm and ran up the hill. "We have an Iris message from Ellie," Alex called over his shoulder.

I gave Reyna my best, "I told you so," look and she rolled her eyes. I had a feeling the third line of my prophecy was coming true. Alex, Reyna, and I ran up the hill to the Pantheon, which served as our camp's dining hall. Inside the pavilion, standing in a cloud of mist, was none other than Ellie herself. "Ellie?" Reyna asked, running up. "Is that you?" "No, it's Miley Cyrus," Ellie answered sarcastically. "Ellie where are you?" Reyna asked nervously. "New York," Ellie answered. "HOW THE PLUTO DID YOU GET TO NEW YORK IN A DAY?" Reyna screamed, making Alex and I jump about a foot in the air. That question did not make Ellie very happy.

"Why does everyone ask that?" Ellie demanded of the air. "I got sidetracked, okay?" I rolled my eyes as Alex stepped up. "Ellie, what are you doing in New York?" Alex asked, sounding extremely scared. "None of your beeswax," Ellie answered, sticking her tongue out at him. "Alex, Lexi, will you give us a minute?" Reyna asked. Alex nodded and stepped back again, but we didn't go very far away. "He's annoying," Ellie commented. Alex tried to protest, but I squeezed on his arm, reminding him that we were supposed to be gone. He nodded and I let go. "That's not nice," Reyna told her sister, which Alex seemed to like. "What? Would you rather I lie and say he's the most amazing person I've ever met?" Ellie asked. Reyna thought about that; then answered, "Yes." I almost laughed at that, but settled with smirking at Alex, who was glaring at Ellie.

"So, what _are _you doing in New York Ellie?" Reyna asked. Here we go. Finally, the interesting part of the conversation. Ellie shrugged. "I found Juno," she said. Reyna perked up at that. "And Jason." Alex and I grinned. "And I met Percy's girlfriend," Ellie continued. "Annabeth," Alex muttered. I didn't know who that was, so I ignored him.  
"And Jason's girlfriend." Reyna didn't like that. "What do you mean Jason's girlfriend? _I'm _Jason's girlfriend!" Reyna asked. Ellie shook her head. "Reyna, Reyna, Reyna," she said. "Think about this logically. Mom will be proud of you. First of all, Jason doesn't remember you. Second, he's _not _locked in a cave." "He's not?" Reyna interrupted.

"But how do they know he's safe?" Alex smiled, shaking his head. "Reyna, these people are _morons_! They are _nothing _like us," Ellie informed her. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call them morons," Alex muttered. "But they're definitely different." I wondered if Alex somehow knew these New Yorkers. "So anyway," Ellie continued, annoyed at having been interrupted. "He doesn't remember you, he's not locked in a cave; you gotta expect him to meet _some _pretty girls!" Reyna sighed. "What's she like?" she muttered. Ellie shrugged. "You know, she's got hair….and a face…and-" "You've never met her, have you?" Reyna interrupted. Ellie shook her head. "Not directly, no. But I _did _have a _very _interesting conversation with her _sisters _and let's just say this girl has a _lot _of blackmail opportunities." Ellie rubbed her hands together maniacally. I roller my eyes.

"I gotta go, Ellie," Reyna said sadly. "Wait! I thought we were gonna think of a way to get Jason and Piper to break up!" Ellie protested. Reyna looked up. That could work. Unfortunately for Reyna, though, Ellie was stupid enough to continue. "It'll be hard though, since Piper and Jason are always like holding hands, or making out behind trees and stuff." Reyna was now nearly crying. She waved her hand through the mist and Ellie disappeared. Reyna sat down on the hill and burst into tears. Alex and I exchanged glances and went up to comfort her. "Reyna?" Alex asked. She looked up at us. "I thought you guys said you were leaving," she said. "Well, we lied," we both replied. "Are you okay, Reyna?" I asked.

"No, Lexi. I am _not _okay. My boyfriend cheated on me, my best friend left me, and my sister's an idiot! What am I gonna do?" Thinking about my prophecy, and not meaning to say it out loud, I muttered, "Join the Hunters." Reyna looked up. "Yes! That's it. 'While the wise one is lost to the Hunter's hand!' The prophecy, Lexi! I'm _supposed _to join! You're brilliant!" Reyna hugged me and ran off. "Jason's gonna kill me." I muttered. Alex nodded. I hit him and walked away. "Ow," I heard him say as I left. I didn't mean to hurt him, but when someone says something like that, you don't agree with them! Although, it was definitely true. Jason was _totally _going to kill me.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. David-El and Saffron Drake, tell me if I portrayed your characters decently. From now on, when Alex and Alexa are in the same chapter, Alexa will be referred to as Lexi, so people are not confused. Hope I did good. Next chapter will come soon. R&R! And send characters!**


	12. Chapter XII JT

**A/N: Hola. Sorry for the delay. Unlike most FanFiction writers, I actually have a life (no offense to other odd writers with lives). Note to Alea Iacta Est, Callie won't be in the story for awhile, but don't worry. I have a plan for her. Quick question, though. How long was she a hunter? (So, how old is she **_**really?) **_**Also, I meant to put this at the end of Chapter ten, but I kept forgetting: I apologize if Leo was a little OOC in that chapter and in this one. The idea was that the Aphrodite kids had given him an extreme overdose of chloroform so they could do the makeover and he's a little woozy. But, after the terrifyingly terrible wait, here's chapter twelve. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: I own this story and everyone you don't recognize (besides OC's given to me). Steal and I'll have Nico send an undead army after you. **__

Chapter XII

J.T.

After Ellie noticed Juno, she suddenly ran out of the room. We all stared after her, really confused, and awkwardly waited for about thirty minutes until she came back. When she did, she looked up at Juno, craning her neck. "HI JUNO!" Ellie screamed. Juno gasped, her eyes snapping open, and suddenly, she plummeted down. I ran forward and just barely caught her before she hit the floor. "Was it something I said?" Ellie muttered. Breathing heavily, I sat down on the floor, Juno still in my arms. "Hey Juno," Ellie said, pointing at me. "Is that your boyfriend?" Despite how tired we both were (Juno's heavy), we sat up straight and said at the same time, "What? No!"

Ellie burst out laughing. "Once again, priceless! That was even better than Percy's!" "_What _about Percy?" I looked behind Ellie. Annabeth was pushing through the crowd towards us. "_What _about-" Annabeth noticed Juno and a confused look came over her face. "Who are you? Do you know these people?" Annabeth asked Juno. Juno stood up (with some difficulty) and held out her arm. Annabeth did nothing, so Juno awkwardly put her hand back and answered the question. "I'm Juno. You must be Annabeth. It's nice to meet you." Annabeth continued to stare at Juno, now even _more _confused.

Juno tried to explain. "I've heard everything about you. J.T. has been telling me stories. Right?" Juno turned to me, her look pleading me to understand. "Uh, yeah." I told Annabeth. "I've told her everything. Well, almost everything." Annabeth nodded; then gestured at the other girls. "And these are…"

Ellie opened her mouth to speak, but Juno cut in. "This is Ellie, daughter of Athena," Juno pointed at scary girl, who stared at Juno, a confused look on her face. "Rosemary, daughter of Demeter," Juno continued, pointing at plant-like girl, who also looked confused.

"And Stacey, daughter of H-Hephaestus." Gorgeous girl waved, but didn't look any less confused than the other two. Annabeth nodded again, but didn't look convinced. "So…..where are you guys from?" Annabeth asked. Ellie tried again to speak, and this time she succeeded….sort of. "We're from Ca-" "-lifornia," Juno broke in. "Grover found us." "Hmm. Interesting," Annabeth said. "I thought Grover would've told me if he'd found _four _new demigods."

"Look," Ellie said. "I have _no _idea what you knucklebrains are talking about! _My _mom is Minerva, Rosemary's is Ceres, Stacey's dad is Vulcan, we're from Castra Roma, we don't know anyone named _Grover, _and Percy Jackson is my new PUNCHING BAG!"

I flinched. This girl was _loud. _"Speaking of which," Ellie continued. "Juno, if you're here, where's my _old _punching bag?" Then, Ellie noticed Jason. "Jason!" Ellie cried happily. I wondered if this girl _always _had massive mood-swings. Ellie ran up to Jason, looking like she was going to hug him, but instead punched him in the arm. "OW!" Jason exclaimed. "What was _that _for?"

"_That,_" Ellie answered. "Was for leaving. And _this_," she then kicked him in the shin. "Is from my sister!" Then, she punched him in the stomach. "What was _that _one for?" Jason asked miserably. "That one was just for old times," Ellie said, walking away. I looked around. The amphitheater was silent. Everyone had stopped dancing. Rachel had ended her "tofu" spell. Piper had come back, but Leo was still off on his search for lip gloss.

Jason stood, doubled over, clutching his stomach, and painfully turned to Juno. "Did I put up with this often?" he asked. Juno sat down next to me and answered grimly, "Yep. All the time." Jason limped away and sat down and Chiron turned to the rest of the campers. "Go back to your cabins. There is nothing to see here," he said. I stood up and beckoned for Piper to come talk to me, but Chiron's voice stopped us. "_Not_ you two." Piper and I turned around.

Juno stood up and walked up to us. "They're not in trouble….are they?" She asked Chiron worriedly. Chiron shook his head, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. He was studying what was left of our three visitors. "Where did you say you were from?" he asked them. Juno sighed. "You are _not _giving up, are you? Fine, you wanna know? I'll tell you. We're from Castra Roma, or in English, Camp Rome. It's in San Francisco, California, and we- the four of us….and Jason- are all Roman demigods. You happy now?"

Chiron nodded. Remembering my vision, I asked Juno, "What does Percy do at Castra Roma?" Annabeth leaned in, intrigued, and Juno tensed. "He does….training," she said quietly. Annabeth didn't look very convinced, but she let it go. Suddenly, a shadowy hole opened in the sky and a boy in a chariot popped out. The chariot was made of bones and driven by two skeletons. The boy held a bunch of balloons and a birthday cake.

"Greetings, citizens of Camp Half-Blood! I, Nico di Angelo, bring you all cake to celebrate…where is everybody? Sh-shouldn't you all be…..you know….._here?_ Right now? Having fun, roasting marshmallows, singing random camp songs with the annoying Apollo kids?" "Hey!" I exclaimed, leaping up in protest. "I'm guessing that's an annoying Apollo kid?" The "Nico" kid asked. "Yep," Piper answered. "Hey!" I said again, realizing what Piper had said. Piper laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

Then, Leo raced in and exclaimed, "Cake? Did I hear the word cake? Cake is like my _life!_ I _love _cake!" We all stared at him, especially the people who hadn't seen him with his Aphrodite makeover yet. I leaned over to Juno and whispered, "I gotta feeling he likes cake." Juno grinned. Leo gasped and ran over to me. He grabbed my shoulders and exclaimed, "I love that song!" Then he started singing.

"I got a feeling. Oooh oooh. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good good night!"

Then, Leo started rapping a part of the song that I don't think _he _even knew the words to. We all stared at him, strange looks on our faces, and then Piper turned to Nico and said, "So….you brought cake?" Nico nodded, still watching Leo. "I wanted to celebrate this awesome day…" he said. "…but _maybe _I should come back later." "Oh, so you know about the _Argo II _being finished?" Piper asked. Nico finally looked away from Leo. "What?" he exclaimed. "Wh-what's the _Argo II?_ I don't know anything about that! T-today's my _birthday!_" "Oh," Piper said awkwardly.

"Well, happy birthday, I guess. How old are you? Ten? Eleven?" "I'm fourteen!" Nico exclaimed. "Aren't you technically like eighty-four?" Annabeth asked. Nico glared at her. "You're not helping," he growled at her. "A-and besides, I-I'm only seventy-four. D-don't make me seem older than I really am!" I shook my head in disbelief. I could barely believe this kid was fourteen, much less seventy-four! "You people have absolutely _no _respect for the birthday boy!" Nico screamed.

He then turned to the skeletons pulling his chariot. "Skeletons," he commanded. "Dance for me." The skeletons exchanged glances (can skeletons do that since they don't have eyes?) and started dancing. One of them started doing the swim- it was extremely disturbing- while the other one did the moonwalk. Nico didn't seem to like the moonwalk.

"Why, Michael, why?" Nico demanded of the sky. "Why do you _always _have to do the moonwalk? Why can't you do like the swim or something like this guy? I-I don't even know who this guy is! I know who _you _are! But all you do is the moonwalk! I might as well start calling you Michael the Moonwalk…..er. Michael the Moonwalker. Yeah, that'll work."

While Nico worked out his….differences with his skeleton friends, the rest of us tried to get Leo to stop dancing. It didn't work. Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, Juno grabbed Leo's arm, took a plain, black, plastic hairbrush out of her pocket, and hit him on the head with it.

Leo crumpled to the floor and Juno stuck the hairbrush back into her pocket. "Well, that worked," I muttered. Juno nodded. I looked up at Nico. He was still arguing with his skeleton. "Even when you're in ghost form; every minute of every day, you're either doing the moonwalk, or singing annoying songs that get stuck in your head _much_ too quickly! Seriously! If I have to hear _one _more verse of Billie Jean, I will kill you! Or at least force you into the Fields of Punishment, since _technically_ you're already dead."

Now, I didn't _want _to annoy the kid, but I just couldn't help myself, so I started humming Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. Nico glared at me, made a growling sound in his throat, and pounced.


	13. Chapter XIII Juno

**A/N: Ciao. This chapter is really short, but it's important so I had to put it in. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: I own this story.**

Chapter XIII

Juno

When Nico attacked J.T., I obviously had to do something, but, looking back, I probably could've been a _bit _nicer about it. Nico growled and leaped at J.T., pushing him to the ground. J.T. lay on the ground, helpless, with Nico sitting on top of him. "No one," Nico growled. "Sings Michael Jackson. In front of me." I rolled my eyes. This kid was pathetic. So, naturally, I grabbed Nico by the collar of his shirt and jerked him off of J.T., and held a knife to his neck. How did I suddenly get a knife, you ask? I'll tell ya later.

Nico gulped, looking down at the recently sharpened gold knife. "Say you're sorry," I muttered, inching the knife closer. "Sorry ma'am," Nico said, trembling. "Not to me," I sighed. I jerked my head towards J.T. "To him." Nico apologized, and I let him go. Nico ran out of them room screaming like a little girl. I pocketed my knife and helped J.T. to his feet. "Thanks," he muttered, his face now as red as his hair. "No prob," I answered, also blushing. Everyone was now staring at us strangely, glaring at me for scaring Nico, or (in Jason's case) staring at….the….sky. I looked up and gasped. The stars spelled out a message! I looked down warily at my clothes and my eyes widened.

A dress! _I _was _wearing _a _dress_! I _never _wear dresses. It's just not how I roll. Suddenly realizing what all this meant, it felt like I had been hit by a ton of bricks. I fell down onto my knees, barely breathing. "Juno, are you okay?" J.T. asked, rushing over to me. I nodded feebly and allowed J.T. to help me up. I swallowed nervously and turned to him. "I-I've been….claimed," I stammered. "What?" Annabeth exclaimed. "But….how?" I pointed up to the sky. "Salve Juno, filia di Juno." Annabeth stared at me blankly. "What the Hades does that mean?"

"It's Latin," Jason said from the front row of the theater. "So what does it mean?" Annabeth asked again. "It means," Jason looked at me and at the same time, we both translated, "Hail Juno, daughter of Juno."


	14. Chapter XIV Ellie

Chapter XIV

Ellie

Jason has become such a wimp since he disappeared. I mean honestly, I wasn't even going at my normal power. When I heard commotion from the big Colosseum-type thingy, I came in to find out what was going on and heard the three words I never thought I'd hear Juno say. "I-I've been…..claimed." Seriously? I thought she was _dying _when I'd seen her floating in mid-air, not being _claimed!_ This is _so _not fair! This _totally _ruins my reputation! Now Juno will be famous, and I'll be going even _farther _down on the popularity list and- wait a minute. If Juno was claimed, then who's her parent? That's when I heard it. "Salve Juno, filia di Juno." The most terrible Latin phrase I've ever learned. How can Juno have kids? Juno the goddess, I mean. This is gonna be confusing.

Anyway, I watched the group of campers as their faces changed from confused, to angry, to confused again. When Jason and Juno told them what the phrase meant, their faces showed fear. And a _lot _of it. "How is that possible?" Percy's girlfriend exclaimed. "I understand the Big Three breaking their pacts, but Hera too?" "Technically, it's Juno," Jason muttered. "Whatever," Annie Bell continued. Then, she seemed to realize something. "Speaking of which, Juno, how can you be so calm about all this?" "Yeah," Piper broke in. "It's like you knew who your mom was the whole time!" I noticed Juno's face go pale. _Had_ she known all along? Why hadn't she told me? Or really, told Reyna? From there, I eventually would've figured it out.

Maybe if I cut through Juno's brain, I'd be able to find out what she was thinking! Yeah, that would _totally_ work! That is just a _great _idea! I should actually try that out! So, I aimed my snife at Juno's head, brought my arm back, and released. Unfortunately, Juno just _had _to jump out of the way at the last second! My snife quivered when it hit the wall. "ELLIE!" Stacey, Rosemary, and Juno screamed at me. I ran up to them and curtsied mockingly. "At your service," I said. Juno pointed to my snife still pinned against the wall. "What was _that _for?" Juno demanded.

I decided to play dumb for the sake of extreme fun. "What was what for?" I asked innocently. "Almost killing me!" Juno exclaimed. "Keyword is almost," I muttered. "And besides, I wasn't _trying_ to kill you. I just wanted to cut through your brain." Juno stared at me and said, "How in the _world _is _your _mother the goddess of _wisdom_?" I was about to protest, but I realized something first. "You know what?" I asked. "You're right." Juno looked up, surprised at the compliment. Until I continued. "I _should _have knocked you out first."

Juno rolled her eyes. "Ellie, you are pathetic," she muttered. I shrugged. Pathetic can mean many different things. In this case, it _obviously_ meant, "OMG! Ellie, you are _so _awesome! I cannot even _believe _how awesome you are!" Or something like that, anyway. Juno sat down next to her boyfriend, looking exhausted and overly annoyed. Her boyfriend shifted, as if trying to put his arm around her, but she glared at him and he stopped. "I think we're all a bit tired," the horse-man said, walking forward. "Why don't we take our visitors to their cabins and take off for the night?" We all nodded in agreement, even me, and Juno stood up, grabbed my hand, and dragged me away.

"Wait!" I protested. "You left my snife!" "You can get it later," Juno growled. "Hmmph," I muttered. "_Someone's _a bit grumpy." That's when Juno just snapped. "Look Ellie," she growled at me, holding me against the wall. "The _only _reason I came here in the first place was to get away from you!" Juno stomped away.

"The only reason I came here in the first place was to get away from you!" I repeated mockingly. Everyone was now staring at me. I stuck my tongue out at them, grabbed my snife from the wall, and left the building.


	15. Chapter XV ?

**A/N: Hola. I apologize because this chapter is pretty short. It's mainly a filler chapter for now and will be important later. Thanks to all who reviewed. Your reviews make me feel special inside. I have a little challenge for you guys, but I'll explain it at the end. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: I own this story.**

Chapter XV

?

Ah, sleep. The most beautiful thing in the world. You can learn a lot of things while you're sleeping.

**Possess. I must possess.**

I think I'm gonna go to sleep now.

**Slither into the mind. I shall possess.**

Yawn. I'm more tired than usual. I think-

**(*sings*) Kill. Destroy. My sons shall rise again!**

Where did that song come from?

**(*sings*) Kill. Destroy. My sons shall rise again! Kill. Destroy. My sons shall rise!**

Hmm. Why am I singing this song? It's not a very happy song.

**Little boy! Oh little cow boy!**

Are you talking to me? Are _you _talking to m- zzzzzzzz.

**Imbecile. Well, at least the possessing will be easier now. 1-2-3. The possessing is complete. Little boy, please choose an option:**

**Destroy Camp Half-Blood**

**Destroy Camp Half-Blood**

**Or**

**DESTROY CAMP HALF-BLOOD!**

I feel like destroying Camp Half-Blood. I don't know why, but it's what my dream said. I like my dreams.

N**O**W **I **M**U**S**T **M**A**K**E **I**T **R**E**A**L**!**!**!**!**!

**A/N: Okay then. First of all, I know it's a weird ending, but yeah. I couldn't think of another way to end the chapter. So, now for my challenge. As you can see, I kinda gave up on chapter names after chapter nine. I want you (the readers) to help me figure out some good chapter names for chapters ten through whatever. In your review, write the chapter number and your chapter name. For example:**

**9: Into the Woods We Go.**

**Like that. Also, I have a **_**second **_**challenge for you (aren't I special?). I want you guys to guess the two people telling this chapter. If you can, PM me the answer, but if you can't put it in the review. SMART GIRL AND WOLFANG CANNOT GUESS BECAUSE THEY ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER! **

**Anyway, review please!**


	16. Chapter XVI JT

**A/N: Hola. Here's chapter sixteen. Challenges from the last chapter are still available. I'm going to apologize in advance to all the people who have ever used a bow and arrow, because I haven't and in this chapter I probably describe it, if at all, really badly, so sorry. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: Own this story. Steal and I kill you. Enjoy!**

Chapter XVI

J.T.

As I made my way back to my cabin, I thought about how difficult my life had become in the last day or two. First I get this prophecy thing that doesn't make any sense. Then, Juno almost crushes me with her Pegasus, and it all kinda goes downhill from there. Still lost in my thoughts, I wasn't watching where I was going, and almost ran into my older sister Maddie, who was exiting Cabin 7.

"Sorry Maddie," I apologized. "No prob," my sis replied. "You wanna shoot some hoops?" I realized that Maddie was holding an orange basketball and was now twirling it on her index finger. I shrugged. "Why not?" I knew I would lose, mainly because Maddie is practically a professional, but I needed something to take my mind off of Juno. Maddie grabbed my arm and pulled me away to the court. We played awhile, Maddie always winning and me always losing. After about three games, I stopped entirely paying attention and got hit in the face with the basketball. It hurt. "You okay, Squirt?" Maddie asked, looking me over. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." Maddie looked me over again and once she was sure I wasn't dead, she sat down next to me, twirling the basketball on her finger again. "What's on your mind, J?" Maddie asked me, fake concern in her voice.

I shook my head. "It's nothing," I lied. Maddie stopped twirling. "Listen, J." Maddie turned to me and looked me in the eyes (which made me feel very uncomfortable). Then she continued talking. "I've known you for a _long _time. And I know from experience that there is a _whole _lot more than nothing on your mind. So seriously, J. What's going on?" I sighed. "It's this…..girl," I said.

Maddie jumped up. "We are _not _having this conversation!" she exclaimed. I jumped to my feet. "It's nothing bad! She's just a friend," I promised. "Oh, okay," Maddie said, sitting down again. "Keep talking." I sighed and sat down. "Let's just say I keep meeting her at really strange times and…..she's _kinda _freaking me out." Maddie looked at me like she was thinking really hard, but I doubt she was. "At what strange times did you meet her?" she asked. I told Maddie about how Juno had nearly crushed me when she crash-landed into camp, then about when I saw her talking to a ghost, then, of course, there was the whole claiming thing and how Juno actually _listened _to the prophecy-

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "What's it?" Maddie asked. "The prophecy! Oh, gods, why didn't I think of it _before?_" "What prophecy?" "The child of the one who was locked in the cage? Of _course _it's Juno!" I continued talking to myself. "Okay, I'm really confused now. J.T., what are you rambling on about?" Maddie asked. "I have to go tell her!" I said. So, I ran towards Cabin 2, Maddie staring at me from the basketball court. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later then!" Maddie called. I waved at her, but continued running. I had to talk to Juno before someone could stop me. and somehow I _knew _that if I slowed down, someone _would _stop me.

Panting, I knocked on the door. "Go away!" A muffled voice called from inside. I sighed and knocked again. "Go away!" Pause. "Unless you're Ellie. Then come in here so I can kill you!" I rolled my eyes and called through the door, "Hey, Juno? It's me. I-I need to talk to you." Juno didn't answer. I stood outside, probably looking really strange, shifting back and forth, and thinking about how silence is definitely _not _golden. It is actually extremely annoying and does nothing but add un-needed suspense to the moment!

Juno finally opened the door a crack and looked out at me. "J.T.?" she asked uncertainly, as if I would be somebody else. I decided against using sarcasm since I didn't want Juno to slam the door in my face (although I _did _have this _great _idea of a line where I said I was Taylor Lautner and all the girls attacked me), so I just nodded and Juno opened the door the rest of the way. "You want to talk to _me_?" Juno asked, pointing to herself. Again fighting the urge to speak sarcastically, I nodded. Juno stepped out of the way and I entered the Hera cabin for the first time in my life.

I looked up at the statue of Hera in the back of the cabin, staring down at me with its cold, freaky, unblinking eyes. "Doesn't that statue ever creep you out?" I asked Juno. She looked up at the statue, as if seeing it for the first time. "Nope," she said. "It is actually a very accurate portrayal of my mother." Thunder boomed outside. "I guess Zeus didn't like that," I muttered. "No, he agrees with me," Juno said lightly, still looking at the statue. "Wait- what?" I asked, confused. "Nothing," Juno said quickly, turning away form me.

I watched her curiously. Could she talk to _Zeus? _Through _thunder?_ Because _that _makes _so _much sense! Note my sarcasm. "So, you, uh, wanted to talk to me about something?" Juno asked. "Uh, yeah," I answered. "It's, uh, kind of a long story, but-" "Hey, J.T.?" Juno interrupted. "Yeah?" I asked, annoyed at her. Juno watched me for a minute, looking as if she were thinking about how she should ask her question. "Where do you go when you just want to think for a bit?" she asked finally.

I thought about that before answering, "I usually go to the archery range and start shooting stuff." "Can we go there?" Juno asked, staring at me with a look that beat the puppy dog face by a million. "Maybe you can teach me to shoot stuff?" Juno continued. One thing I didn't think about at the time was that she was probably just trying to avoid having our talk** (A/N: I just now realized how wrong that sounds)**, but I couldn't resist with those eyes staring at me. "Sure," I told her. "Great!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

Another thing I didn't think about at the time was how the Hades Juno knew where the archery range was! But, _she _led _me _and once we got there, she shoved a bow and arrow into my hands and commanded, "Show me." Now, I didn't really wanna show her, but because of some strange unknown force, I did anyway. I pulled the bow back and released. The arrow hit the bull's eye straight in the middle. Juno stared open-mouthed at me for a few seconds before grabbing the bow and another arrow and demanding, "Help me." Once again completely against my will, I helped her set up, but when I let her aim by herself, she totally messed up everything I had just done. I swore the arrow was just gonna hit the floor, but it hit the bull's eye, actually splitting my arrow in half.

Now it was my turn to gape. "How did you do that?" I asked. Juno shrugged, handing me the bow back. "It's a gift," she answered. I watched her go back to her cabin, amazed. From then on, I looked at her with a new kind of respect. _It's called love, _a voice in my head told me. I ignored it, but somehow, I knew it was right.


	17. Chapter XVII Percy

**A/N: Hola. Alea Iacta Est (hope I spelled that right), Callie will be in this chapter, but she won't be entirely important till chapter 22. Other OCs will be mentioned, mainly Alex and Lexi. Also thanks to DancingQueen411 for Andrew's name. Enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: I own this story. Steal and I kill you.**

Chapter XVII

Percy

Have you ever been standing up for a really long time and you get _super _tired, but you're not allowed to sit down? That's how I feel right now. While being tied up, the only way I can sit down is by scraping against the cave wall and then plopping down on the ground. It is not pleasant. Every once in a while, Reyna or Gwen will come talk to me (although Gwen usually talks about herself) and tell me what's been going on at Castra Roma…if there's been any news from Juno…which there never is. But anyway, they'll help me onto the ground and then help me up again when they leave, but they never stay long.

Two weeks after Juno disappeared; Reyna came in to talk to me. A group of people were with her. I tried to name them all: Lexi was there, looking as beautiful as ever; Callie, who's this daughter of Ares (or whatever that is in Roman) and acts super tough, but is totally boy-crazy and sometimes freaks me out; Alex, who I swear I know from somewhere, but he always denies it when I ask him about it; Dakota, another daughter of Ares, but the exact opposite of Callie- she _hates _boys (mainly me) and never lost a battle in her life (except maybe against Ellie); Compass Boy, a son of Hephaestus, whose real name I don't actually know, but everyone calls him Compass Boy because once he was working on some project and got some metal implanted in him. Now he works like a magnet; or a compass. The last three people there were Bobby, Dakota's brother, who used to be my friend before I got tied up (we've kept our distances lately), Gwen, who is so. Totally. Hot. And this son of Apollo (it's so helpful that Apollo is the same in Roman) named Andrew who apparently used to go out with Juno, but she won't admit it.

"Hey Perce," Reyna said, helping me onto the ground. "Hey, Reyn," I said in return. "What up?" Reyna grinned at me. "We just wanted to say hi," she told me, still smiling. "All of you?" I asked. Reyna nodded. "Kay then. Hi." If I could wave, I would've. Callie stepped forward. Before I tell you what she said, let me tell you what she's like: first of all, she's weird. Her laugh is like a mixture of the sounds of a dolphin and a seal. Plus, she always laughs her weird laugh at the worst possible times, when _nothing _is funny. It's so annoying. Her hair is longish and messy, platinum blonde and reminds me of Barbie. Her bangs always fall into her face, which is really annoying and distracting to look at, but at least it's better than actually seeing her face.

Her eyes are emerald-greenish, and pretty, but she wears a _lot _of dark eye shadow so she looks like a raccoon. She always wears t-shirts with random heavy metal bands that no one's ever heard of on them and combat boots to make her look tough, but I've seen her lose more battles than win them, even though she has a habit of starting fights for no apparent reason. She's pinned me to a tree with her bow and arrow at least twice and tried to force me to make out with her, but both times I was saved- the first by Lexi and the second by Juno. Sometimes I can't believe that Callie's the same age as me because of how….young she is. I don't know.

"We have some good news for you, Percy," Callie told me, smiling evilly. _You finally found a job and you're moving out? You're willing to commit suicide? You'll finally just plain leave me alone?_ I thought hopefully. Aloud, I asked, "What is it?" Callie laughed excitedly and I shivered. Alex rolled his eyes and came forward. "We know where Juno is," he told me. If I had been standing up, I would've fallen over. "You're kidding," I pressed them. Alex shook his head. "We're not kidding," he promised. "We have some info." "Where is she, then?" I demanded. No one answered. Andrew looked like he was crying. Reyna wouldn't look at me.

I frowned. "I thought we knew where she was," I said. Reyna finally looked up. "Technically, we only know the general area," she told me. "What's that?" I asked. All nine of them said at the same time, "New York." _Great, _I thought sarcastically. Guess where Juno said I was from? You guessed it. New York. "Okay, so untie me and we'll go to New York," I suggested. Reyna smiled like she hadn't thought of that. She called Dakota over to help. Dakota came over, but didn't look happy about it. Just as Reyna was about to pull at my ropes, we heard a sound that stopped her.

"Reyna," a voice growled. Reyna jumped and stood up straight. "Lupa?" The wolf stepped out of the shadows and all nine Romans bowed respectfully. Still on the floor, I could only nod. Lupa's gray fur bristled as she stepped forward. Her blue eyes bore into me. The she-wolf hated me. It was as clear as day. She was always glaring at me and she blamed me for _everything!_ I mean, _I _saved the camp! _Ellie _set it on fire! Yet, does _she _get in trouble? Nope! "Reyna, what are you all doing, socializing with the prisoner?" Lupa barked (no pun intended). Reyna and Dakota looked down without answering, although Dakota looked like she wanted to protest. I almost laughed at her. Clarisse would _never _have that much control! Juno had told me a lot of stories about the daughter of Ares. I almost missed her.

The other Romans slowly stepped away, while Lupa talked to Reyna, Dakota, and me. Luckily for the others, Lupa ignored them and me for the moment. Since Lupa temporarily wasn't watching me, I started thinking about the stories Juno had told me. First, about Clarisse. About how I had broken her spear…..twice. How she had shoved me into a toilet. How we had saved the world together. I liked those stories. But especially the way Juno told them. Juno had this special way of telling things. She could always make me feel calm, even at the worst of times.

Sure that wasn't always a good thing (it _was _what got me tied up), but it was helpful when Juno got to one of the scary parts in her stories. All she had to do was put her hand on my arm and all was well again. It was like magic almost, except- "Percy!" I jumped. "Y-yes?" I stammered. Reyna jerked her head at Lupa. "Yes, Lupa?" I asked, sounding braver than I felt. Lupa growled at me before she spoke. "You will stay here until further notice and you will _not, _under _any _circumstances, speak to my officers." Lupa turned to leave, but before she exited the cave, she growled, "Es_pecially _my interim praetor." Lupa left the cave and I turned to Reyna and Dakota, who were the only two still there.

"What the Hades is an interim praetor?" I asked. Reyna laughed at my ignorance. "It basically means temporary leader. In other words, me." I nodded. "Anyway," Reyna continued. "We should probably be going, Perce. I'm really sorry about all this. I'll see ya later." Reyna helped me to my feet; then saluted me by balling her right fist and putting it to her heart. I nodded, since my hands were still tied, and Reyna smiled at me; then grabbed Dakota by the arm and left the cave.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Alea Iacta Est, I hope I did well with Callie. If she's a little OOC, she's not normally that weird, it's just Percy's thoughts. Tell me how I did, though. And keep sending characters, chapter names, and narrator guesses! I put a poll on my profile about chapter fifteen, so use it please! Review!**


	18. Chapter XVIII Juno

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! And review!**

Chapter XVIII

Juno

I sighed in relief as I closed the door to my new cabin. _Why do Apollo kids have to be so darn difficult?_ I thought. At least J.T. was better than the Apollo kids at Castra Roma. Those guys are just plain _annoying_! Always sending me love letters with terrible poetry on them, or writing parodies of popular songs all about how he and I are perfect for each other! Honestly!  
At least J.T. is _normal_! Sighing again, I sat on the floor, leaning against the statue of my mom. I looked up at the face of the statue. _Very accurate_, I thought, remembering what I had said to J.T. "Hi, Mom," I told the statue. It glared at me. I continued talking. "You're lucky, you know? Being the goddess of marriage and all, you'll never have boy troubles."  
Suddenly, the statue talked back. "Speaking of boys..." I was slightly surprised that it had spoken, but all I did was look up at it curiously. "I wanted to talk to you about something," my mom told me "Something...something every girl needs to know, especially at about this age..." Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "Mom!" I exclaimed, jumping up and turning to face the statue. "Mom, I already know this stuff, we do _not_ have to be having this conversation!"  
"It's not that," my mom promised; a slightly scared look on her marble face. "I need you to talk to someone for me." "Okay..." I said uncertainly. "Who is it?" My mom didn't answer and I was almost convinced she had turned back into a statue, but finally she spoke. "I'm not entirely sure of his name, but you met him today. He is the son of that infernal brother of mine." I raised an eyebrow at her. As far as I knew, Mom had three brothers: Z- I mean, Jupiter; P-...Neptune, and Ha-Pluto. She wouldn't call Z-...Jupiter infernal, Percy didn't have any siblings here that weren't female **(A/N: reference to Rise of the Titan Lord)**, so that just left...  
"You know who I'm talking about darling, the anemic necromancer." I looked up at my mom. Nico's a necromancer? That explains so much. "You mean Nico?" I asked. Mom nodded. "Now go talk to him," she said. "What will we talk about?" I asked, honestly just trying to stall. "You'll know," Mom answered simply. I turned to leave. "Don't forget your sandwiches!" Mom called. I froze and turned around. "What sandwiches?" I asked. "These sandwiches." Suddenly, three PB+J sandwiches appeared in mom's hands. I slowly took them, muttered my thanks, and left the cabin. Confession time: the second I left the cabin, I threw the sandwiches in the trash and walked away. "Not gonna happen," I muttered.

Thunder boomed over me and Zeus's voice spoke in my head. _You're smart, kid. You do_ not _want to try her cooking. _A short rumble followed, the translation sounding slightly like a yelp and I had a feeling my mom had just hit him. I rolled my eyes. It's amazing how even _gods_ can be pathetic. As I walked the rest of the way to the Hades cabin, I tried to think of a reason why Mom wanted me to talk to Nico. I mean, sure he's a nice kid...I guess, but... "Something every girl needs to know." That's what she'd said. BUT WHAT THE HADES DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH NICO?  
Sighing, I knocked on the door of Cabin 13. When there was no answer, I carefully opened the door. "Ni-" I was cut off when I realized that Nico already had company. "Y-yes but-" he was saying. "But don't you know what today is?" Nico was kneeling in front of a pit in the ground with McDonald's wrappers thrown around everywhere. He was talking to a ghost. "Yes, Nico, it's Wednesday," the dead female replied.

Nico looked like he wanted to cry. I wondered if this was some old girlfriend of his who'd died in some epic battle or something. That would at least explain why he was so depressed all the time. "Hey, Nico," the girl continued. "Is Percy back yet? I heard he was missing." Nico looked down at the ground, but I saw tears running down his cheeks. He muttered something and the ghost disappeared into the ground.

"Stupid sister," Nico mumbled, kicking a coke can. "Doesn't even know my own birthday." _Poor Nico,_ I thought, but I stayed quietly by the door. "All she cares about is her new boyfriend Percy," Nico continued, now dragging a floor tile on top of the hole in the ground. "How does she even know he's missing? It's not like there's someone _dead_ she can talk to!" Nico froze, still holding a second tile. "There's not someone dead she can talk to, is there?" he asked himself. Then, Nico noticed and me and yelped, dropping the tile he was holding. I winced, hoping the kid hadn't dropped it on his foot, but Nico looked fine. "H-hi," he said nervously, making me feel extremely guilty. I apologized for holding a knife to his neck and asked if we could start over. I held out my hand. "I'm Juno," I said. Nico took my hand and shook it. "Nico." I stood awkwardly, trying to think of something to say. "Happy birthday," I told Nico. He seemed to cheer up at that. "Thanks. You know, you're the first person who's said to me all day?" he replied. "That's sad," I commented. Nico nodded. "Wait! Piper said happy birthday, didn't she?" I remembered. Nico stared questioningly at me. "Who in Dad's name is Piper?" Nico asked. I laughed.  
"Piper's the one who said you were eleven," I answered. Nico nodded. "Do I really look that young?" he asked. I didn't answer. He seemed to get the message. That ruined his happiness. Poor Nico. "Who were you talking to?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. Nico sighed, tears in his eyes. "My sister, Bianca." A light bulb went off in my head. "Bianca?" I asked. Nico nodded. A memory flashed in my head.

(*FLASHBACK*)

_"Percy, are you listening?" I asked. Percy looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Keep talking." I watched his sad face as he looked down again and started playing with his ropes. "Percy, I know you miss them, but-" "No, really, Juno, it's okay," Percy interrupted. "Keep going, really. What happened next?" I sighed and sat back. "Next, you met a new friend," I told him. "Two, actually." "Who?" he asked. "There names are Bianca and Nico di Angelo."_

(*END OF FLASHBACK*)

I stared at Nico. He watched me strangely. "O Dio, non ci credo,*" I muttered. Nico looked up at me. "What'd you say?" he demanded. I shook my head. "Sorry, I meant-" "NO!" Nico interrupted. "I know what you meant...you speak Italian?" 

**A/N: Dun….dun…..duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. What did you think?**

***Oh my gosh, I can't believe this. **

**Review please! Reviews make me happy inside!**


	19. Chapter XIX Ellie

**A/N: Hola peoples. I'm finally out of school and I'm really bored, so I'll be updating a lot this week. Note to Yaythe1st, thank you for your OC. I have a plan for near the end of the story when the Greeks go to Castra Roma: Nico gets a little crush on his half-sister. If it's okay with you, I'd like that to be Abby. Don't worry; they won't actually date- that'd be weird. What do you think? Abby will be in the story before that, but she won't be entirely important. Note to all readers, this chapter and the next three or four, are all flashbacks of the narrator, and have almost nothing to do with the actual story. So no one is confused, the flashback parts will be italicized. Anyway, enjoy and review please! OC's, chapter names, and narrator guesses are still able to be taken. Chapter Fifteen does not need a name, but all others do. Also, a note that is important to this story: Reyna and Ellie are full sisters. I wasn't sure if I made that clear. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: I own this story and all OC's I made up.**

Chapter XIX

Ellie

Flashbacks Important to the Story

Hi. It's me. Revel in my awesomeness. You see, _Nico _wanted to tell this part of the story because he "deserved a chapter", but he doesn't, cause he's an idiot. Anyway, um…..I wasn't really doing anything at this time, so I'll just tell you a story instead.

(*FLASHBACK*)

_ It began a long, long time ago, in a place far, far away: California, nine years ago. I, being the adorable two-year-old demigod that I was, held Reyna's hand as she dragged me away from our home. "Bye, mean Daddy!" I called over my shoulder. Reyna jerked me forward. "Shush!" she commanded. "He's not supposed to know we're gone!" "Why not?" I asked innocently. Reyna glared at me, which I still don't understand, since I think this was a perfectly normal question. _

_ Reyna sighed, pulling me forward again. "Because we're running away; that's why," she told me. "Ohhh, okay," I said. We continued walking. After a while, I stopped. Reyna kept going. When she realized I was gone, she turned around. "Ellie?" she called. I held out my arms. "Carry me," I commanded. Reyna shook her head and held out her hand. "Carry me!" I shouted. "Ellie, shush! I can't carry you." I started screaming and kicking, pounding the ground. Tip for life: When the only person taking care of you is your six-year-old older sister, tantrums always work._

_ Just to get me to shut up, Reyna crouched down and I climbed onto her back. "Giddy up, horsie," I said, bouncing up and down. Reyna struggled to pick me up, but once she did, we kept walking. "Reyna, I'm hungry," I said after about an hour of walking. Reyna nodded, put me down, and sat under a tree. I sat on Reyna's lap, facing her, as she pulled sandwiches out of her backpack. I frowned. "What's wrong?" Reyna asked. I pushed her hands away and dug through the backpack. Sandwiches, granola bars, grapefruits! Who eats grapefruits? _

_ I looked up at Reyna, my mouth slightly open. "Where's the chockate?" I asked (pronounced chalk-it). Reyna understood. "Well, I didn't bring any chocolate," she answered. I shook my head in disbelief. How could she go anywhere without chocolate? I grabbed Reyna's hand (suddenly not hungry anymore) and we kept walking. _

_ Eventually, I climbed onto Reyna's back again and fell asleep. When I woke up, I was sitting under a redwood tree with a wolf standing in front of me. "Hi Mr. Doggie Lady," I said to the wolf. The wolf snarled at me; then went to a tree next to me to wake up Reyna. I watched cautiously as the wolf licked my sister awake. Reyna sat up and gasped, her eyes wide. "Wh-who are you?" Reyna asked the wolf. I rolled my eyes. Even at two years old, I knew a wolf when I saw one. _

_ The she-wolf stepped back and bowed her head. "Filia Minervae," she growled. Reyna seemed surprised that the wolf could talk. I was just getting bored. So, while Reyna talked with Mr. Doggie Lady, I went off looking for fun. What I found were ten more wolves. I climbed on top of one of them and patted its head hard. The wolf collapsed. Thinking it had fallen asleep, I did the same with the next wolf, and then the next one, and the next one, and so on until they were all "asleep"._

_ Feeling sad and a little confused, I left the "sleeping" wolves and skipped back to my sister._

(*END OF FLASHBACK*)

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know these flashbacks are kinda pointless, but I figured some characters deserved some back-story. Shout out to Smart Girl, who made most of this up. Review peeps!**


	20. Chapter XX Reyna

**A/N: Hola. Thanks to DancingQueen411 for reviewing. Here's chapter twenty! It's also a flashback. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: Steal and I kill you.**

Chapter XX

Reyna

More Flashbacks Important to the Story

As I made my way back to Insula VI from Lupa's cave, I thought about when I first met Lupa.

(*FLASHBACK*)

_I had been six years old. Ellie and I had been treated terribly at home and we weren't doing much better on our own. When I woke up under the redwood tree with a wolf standing in front of me, I nearly screamed, but I didn't want to wake up Ellie. "Wh-who are you?" I gasped instead. The she-wolf stepped back and bowed her head. "Filia Minervae," she growled, almost respectfully. _

_The most surprising part wasn't that the wolf was talking, but that she wasn't speaking English, yet I understood her. "Daughter of Minerva?" I asked uncertainly. The wolf nodded. "Your mother is a goddess, my pup," she told me. I turned to Ellie, but she was gone. "Ellie?" I called, standing up. The wolf stopped me. "Your sister is fine," she promised. The wolf scared the Pluto out of me, but for whatever reason, I trusted her. "What's your name?" I asked warily, sitting down again. _

_The wolf didn't answer. Instead, an image flashed in my head of a statue that had been in my dad's room back home: a wolf, just like this one, with two baby boys drinking her mild. "You're Lupa," I guessed. "The wolf that cared for Romulus and Remus." Lupa nodded slightly. "I see you know your mythology," she told me. "You'll make a decent legionary." Now, remember that I was only six years old at the time, so I had absolutely _no _idea what the she-wolf was talking about._

_"Legionary?" I asked, struggling to pronounce it correctly. Lupa nodded. She told me that the Roman gods of my favorite mythology were real; although, she told me in a very strange way. Instead of speaking in words (whether in English or otherwise), she lay a paw on my forehead and an image flashed before me. I saw the great Minerva: goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, and the greatest goddess in all of Rome! At least, that's what my dad called her._

_Anyway, I saw the goddess, and out of her head (like she had come out of Jupiter's) came…me. And then, presumably four years later, Ellie. The image faded. "Daughter of Minerva," I muttered, barely believing what I was saying. Lupa nodded again. "Yes, pup. She is your mother." I sat back against the redwood tree, trying to let all this sink in. Ellie came up to me and tugged on my shirt. "Way Way," she whispered. "Not now Ellie," I muttered, blushing as I pushed her away. _

_I've always hated that nickname. Rey Rey. It sounds like a boy's name. Ellie tugged again. "Way Way," she insisted. I pushed her away again. I needed some time to think. I couldn't be dealing with my annoying sister. __Finally, Ellie apparently couldn't take it anymore. "Reyna Cristina Elena Maria Selena Carina Carmen Magdalena Monica Amelia Victoria Rosalinda Cecelia Isabel Alicia Gonzales LaChica Rodriguez!" __Ellie shouted, pulling harder on each word. My face turned as red as a strawberry. To this day, I've always hated that Ellie knows my full name by heart; while I can barely say it at _all _without stumbling. _

_I turned angrily to my sister. "What?" I asked through gritted teeth. "All the doggies went sleepy-bye," Ellie told me. Lupa looked up at her. My eyes widened. Ellie led Lupa and me over to a clearing in the forest where ten or eleven wolves lay unconscious. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Lupa I-" I started, but Lupa interrupted by asking Ellie a question. "Child, how old are you?" I opened my eyes. "Sixteen," Ellie answered matter-of-factly._

_Lupa looked questioningly at me. "She's two," I told the wolf. "And I'm six." Lupa nodded; then turned back to Ellie. "You have proven yourself worthy, my pup. You show no fear. Go down that path there," Lupa pointed a paw at the woods. "Until you reach camp. You'll know when you get there." Ellie shrugged, accepting the order and tottered away. I turned to Lupa. "Where is she going?" I demanded, nearly shouting. "Camp," Lupa answered simply. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran after Ellie, calling her name over and over again. Every once in a while, I would get a glance of her, but she'd disappear from sight before I could catch up. Finally, when my legs couldn't take the pain any longer, I collapsed._

(*END OF FLASHBACK*)

**A/N: Soooooooooooo…what'd ya think? I'll post the next chapter soon. Review please!**


	21. Chapter XXI Juno

**A/N: Hola. Chapter twenty-one, coming right up! This one isn't a flashback, but it leads up to one…..sort of….anyway, enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: Usual. Steal and I do something bad. I think I'll send Juno after you. If you think that's not that bad, I can't wait till you read chapter twenty-two. Bwahahahahahahahaha. **

Chapter XXI

Juno

Surprises…..and a _Lot _of Them

Nico and I had a long conversation about how annoying and confusing parents can be. "And then, she said, 'I need to tell you something. Something every girl needs to know'….." I paused, letting the words sink in. Nico stared at me, confused; then suddenly jumped. "Oh gods! That is just wrong!" he exclaimed. "I know, right? That's what I said!" I agreed. Nico and I burst out laughing and we couldn't stop until Nico thought of something. "She, uh…..didn't actually talk to you about that stuff, did she?" Nico asked nervously. I shook my head. "No. She just said to come talk to you." Nico tilted his head, obviously confused. "Why me?" he asked. I shrugged. "I mean," Nico continued. "I don't have anything to do with…well, anything!"

I nodded in agreement and shrugged again. We waited in awkward silence for awhile until Nico tried desperately again to make conversation. "So…Hera's really your mom, huh?" I nodded. "Who's your dad?" I opened my mouth to answer, but suddenly my mind went blank and I frowned in confusion. "I-I don't know," I told Nico. "I don't remember." Nico's eyes widened. "No!" I exclaimed, remembering his _own _past. "I was _not _dipped in the River Lethe! I-I just-…I was taken to Castra Roma a _long _time ago. I haven't seen my dad since. That's the _one _and _only _reason I don't remember him, okay? Just trust me."

Nico nodded, but didn't look convinced. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "I'll see your later, Nico. I-I gotta go," I said, looking at my feet. Nico didn't answer, so I sighed and left the cabin. When I got back to Cabin 2, guess what was waiting for me in my marble mother's hands? You guessed it! Sandwiches. "NOT GONNA HAPPEN, MOM!" I screamed at the sky. Thunder boomed. _I'm not going to comment this time, _Zeus told me. _I do not want to get hit again. _So, naturally, he got hit again. I rolled my eyes. I sat down on the floor (since the stupid centaur didn't even bother to give me a _bed) _and closed my eyes. Like I'd _really _be able to fall asleep.

I woke up at the one place that would always be most familiar to me. _What the Hades am I doing here? _I thought as I looked around. "I brought you here to talk," a very, _very _familiar voice said. My eyes widened as I stood and turned toward the sound. "Mom?" Hera smiled at me. She looked different than the way I usually saw her; more like her statue in my cabin. "That's because I'm Hera, not Juno," my mom told me, apparently able to read my mind. "I'm Greek," Mom continued, not looking at me. "And so are you." She said the last part so quietly, I wasn't sure I'd heard her correctly. I blinked. "Huh?" I asked her. My mother sighed. "You are a Greek," she repeated. "What the Hades?" I muttered. "There you go!" Mom exclaimed, making me jump about a foot in the air.

"You just _proved _you're a Greek! You said Hades! Not Pluto." I opened my mouth to protest, but realized she was right. "How come I've never _felt _Greek?" I asked. "Not till recently, anyway. And why did you take me to Castra Roma instead of Camp Half-Blood? And how come I suddenly speak Italian? And who's my dad? And why don't I remember him? And why-"

"One question at a time, please," Mom interrupted. I took a deep breath and asked, "Who is my father?"

**A/N: Ooooh, cliffie! Sort of! Anyway, next chapter might take a while, just warning you, cause it's the only one I haven't actually written yet. But don't worry, it'll be soonish. Review please!**


	22. Chapter XXII Juno

**A/N: Hola. Gosh, I can't believe I actually got this far. This is when the story gets good. Enjoy and review please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: Steal and I kill you….with a chainsaw….yeah.**

Chapter XXII

Juno

My mother sighed. "Take a seat dear," she instructed. I looked around. There was nowhere to sit, so I stayed standing. Mom, however, waved her hand and a golden throne appeared behind her. She sat and sighed again. "Let me tell you about your parents," she said. I frowned. "You mean my dad," I corrected her. Mom shook her head. "No, darling. I-I mean your parents. I'm not your mother."

At first, I thought I'd heard wrong. She'd just claimed me! How could she not be my mother? M- Hera answered the question. "I….adopted you, so to speak," she explained. I took a deep breath, trying to understand it all.

"Who are my real parents, then?" I asked. Hera sighed yet again. "Your parents are….Maria and Lorenzo Luchietti," she told me. I nodded. That worked. They sounded like cool- wait a minute. "What did you say my mom's name was?" I asked. "Maria," Hera answered. I gulped. "You mean….she's a mortal?" Hera nodded. "Which means…_I'm_….a mortal?" She hesitated, but nodded again.

My breaths turned shallow. My face felt hot. I couldn't believe this. How could I _not _be a demigod? I'd been training with demigods for _years _and I didn't seem any different than them! Except…..that must be it. That should've been the first clue. I looked up at M-….Hera. "Is that why…..?" I didn't have to finish the question. Hera nodded. I wiped away tears that were sliding down my cheeks. I took a deep breath. Lupa had never let me leave camp. Venturing to Camp Half-Blood had been my first step outside camp borders. Lupa had always said it was too dangerous out in the world. This must've been why. I'm not a demigod.

"What happened to my parents?" I asked. Hera sighed. "Darling….when I first saw your parents, all I saw was how much they loved each other and loved you. They were…" she paused for dramatic effect. "They were the perfect family."

I pleaded with my eyes for her to keep going. "I watched over them- over you- for two years. But….Zeus got jealous. He…." She closed her eyes like she couldn't bear to see my face when she said this. "He killed them." My eyes widened as a memory flashed in my head.

(*FLASHBACK*)

_"Don't worry darling, we're almost there," the woman assured me. Her knuckles were white against the steering wheel. The man sitting next to her, probably her husband, put his hand on her shoulder, but he also looked pale and scared. "Maria, maybe we should've listened to her," he suggested nervously. "No!" The woman, Maria, snapped. "She's not real! It was just a dream! Everything's going to be fine! The important thing is keeping Sara safe."_

Who the Hades is Sara?_ I wondered. The memory continued. The car stopped at a red light and Maria started breathing heavily and looking around nervously. "Relax, Maria," her husband said. Maria sighed and turned to face me. She smiled. "Okay. Do you really think we should've listened, Lorenzo?" she asked her husband. Lorenzo nodded. _

_ Maria sighed. "Alright. We'll go home then." Maria looked in front of her and tried to find a place to turn around, so she didn't notice what I noticed. A man wearing all dark clothes and sunglasses hid behind a tree by our car. He grinned evilly at me; then said, "Now." That's when it happened. The lightning bolt crackled down from the sky and crashed down on the car. Suddenly, everything turned black. All I could hear were the screams. All I could feel was the pain. They were gone._

(*END OF FLASHBACK*)

I looked up at the goddess, suddenly crying again. "He electrocuted them?" I asked. Hera nodded; then looked up, surprised. "How did you know that?" I didn't answer. "Juno, how did you know?" I didn't look at her, but answered, "I remember it. I didn't before, but I do now." Hera's eyes widened. She started pacing back and forth and muttering to herself.

"How is this possible?" she muttered. "This is not supposed to be possible. Yet, it's possible! How is it possible! It was a clean wipe, there is no way she could've….no….no, that- that couldn't be it. It was only for a second, it couldn't mean anything." Hera continued muttering, but I was too confused to keep listening.

"What the Hades are you talking about?" I interrupted. She looked up, as if she had forgotten I was here. She sighed (I've noticed she does that a lot). "Juno, when your parents died, I used every inch of my power to keep you alive. I didn't have enough to save all three of you, but I figured if I saved your parents, they would rather commit suicide than live without you. So, I saved you and brought you to….a very special place."

"What kind of special place?" I wanted to know. "I took you to the Underworld to see my brother, Hades. I knew you had seen my husband kill your parents and I couldn't let you use that information against the gods. So, I took you to Hades and asked him to wipe your memories, so you wouldn't remember your parents' death. He said that 'The River Lethe was full', but he had another way to wipe your memory.

"Hades led you and me to his palace and showed us a throne in the corner. I'd describe it for you, but I don't want to give you nightmares. He called the throne, 'The Chair of Forgetfulness'. **(A/N: this is actually from Greek mythology, btw) **He told me that if you sat down on the chair long enough, your mind would be as clean as if you'd swum in the river. I thanked him and lifted you up, but before I could put you on the chair, he asked his typical Hades question that I'd honestly almost been waiting for. 'What's in it for me?' I didn't have anything for him, so I….I gave him the one thing he'd accept."

She didn't tell me what it was. She just stopped there. "What was it?" I asked. Hera took a deep breath. "I told him that if he gave you a full memory wipe…he could…..when one of my chosen heroes was about to die, Hades could take him. A wipe for a death." My jaw dropped. If I wasn't mistaken, Hera's current "chosen hero" was Jason. And I _definitely _did _not _want Jason to die.

I swallowed. "Okay, then what?" I asked. "Hades allowed you onto the chair and left the palace. You….you got off, though. About halfway through the process. You weren't supposed to be able to, but you did. I quickly put you back on before anyone could notice, but…..you didn't get a full wipe."

Hera then went on to telling me that we left the Underworld once my mind was done being wiped, and made our way to Olympus. She said that it was then that she started calling me Juno, because she didn't want the police coming after me as Sara Luchietti. Plus, Zeus would recognize the name. He apparently didn't care that she had suddenly adopted a random mortal, as long as it wasn't the one he'd just killed.

Hera said that she asked her siblings and fellow Olympians to bless me so I would be able to live out in the world as a "demigod". She said that every Olympian (and Hestia) gave me a gift except for Poseidon and Hephaestus, though Hephaestus helped with Hermes's. Even Hera herself gave me a gift. She told me that all the weird powers I've always had happened to be gifts from the gods. Good to know.

After I was blessed (eleven times), Hera brought me to Castra Roma and asked Lupa to take care of me. Hera explained to Lupa that I had been adopted when Hera was in her Greek form, but Chiron didn't take children as young as two, so I was raised as a Roman.

"When I told you to come here," Hera concluded. "I wanted to let you know your past, but also live it. I hope I did a good job." Before I could say anything, Hera waved her hand and I woke up.

I gasped and sat up, still on the floor. Breathing heavily, I stood and exited the cabin. Luckily, I'd slept in my clothes. I need someone to talk to. Someone who really understood. I knocked on the door, trying not to wake up any of the other campers. "Nico?"

**A/N: Wow. That chapter took forever. What'd you guys think? Next chapter, Percy has a flashback! Hurray! Juno's gifts will be explained in chapter twenty-four, so keep reading! AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Chapter XXIII Percy

**A/N: Hi. Here's chapter twenty-three. Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: I own this story. Steal and I send Juno and her gifts after you. Bwahahahahaha. **

Chapter XXIII

Percy

Okay, Last Flashback, I Promise

Sigh. No one has visited me in a long time and I'm bored. I wish my life was still like it had been when I first came to Castra Roma.

(*WOW! A FLASHBACK! WHAT A SURPRISE!*)

_I woke up in a canoe on a lake. I had no memories. I didn't know where I was or who I was. I didn't even know my last name. I was Percy and I was in a canoe. That's all I knew. I looked around, trying to see the closest land. There was water as far as I could see. The water made me feel…almost…safe. I saw a figure in the water about a mile away. "Hello?" I called. "Is anybody there?" No one answered. Instead, the figure swam up to me. "Who are you?" the girl asked once she was close enough._

_ "Percy," I answered. "Who are you?" The girl didn't answer. She looked me over like a mother over her children. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?" the girl asked. I shrugged. "I- I don't know. I don't remember….anything." The girl's eyes widened. "You," she whispered. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Huh?" I asked. She shook her head quickly. "Sorry, I-…never mind. I'm Juno," she said, holding out one hand._

_ I shook it and she studied me more. Then, without any warning, she dived underwater and disappeared. I looked around frantically, but she was gone. The canoe suddenly started moving. The girl was pushing it- hopefully toward land. "Where are we going?" I asked. Juno stuck her head out of the water for a second to answer. "Camp," she answered. Camp. The word was familiar. Did I use to go to camp? I don't know. Juno continued pushing my canoe until we finally reached land. _

_ Juno swam up to the shore and helped me out of the canoe. I felt bad that she was soaked and probably freezing (since it was the middle of winter) while I was bone dry from staying in the canoe. Juno led me through the woods to a random tree and motioned for me to stay behind it and stay quiet. _

_ Juno peeked out from behind the tree and suddenly jumped out and exclaimed, "Hi Bobby!" "Ah!" the boy standing there jumped about a foot in the air and Juno grinned evilly. "Juno! What was that for?" the boy, Bobby, demanded. Juno stopped grinning and looked at Bobby disappointedly. "Really, Bobby? If I had been a killer, you'd be dead by now." Bobby frowned. "But you're _not _a killer," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes. So did Juno. "Well, thank you, Captain Obvious," Juno said sarcastically. "But what if I _had _been a killer? You didn't even take out your weapon!"_

_ Bobby looked at the ground. I wondered if he was supposed to be on guard or something, cause he wasn't doing a very good job. Obviously trying desperately to change the subject, Bobby asked, "Hey, Juno, why are you all wet?" Juno sighed. "You seriously _just _noticed that, Bobby?" she asked. I almost laughed. I was starting to like this Juno chick._

_ "I was kinda busy," Bobby admitted, not looking at Juno. She rolled her eyes again. "I went swimming," she told him as an answer to his question. Bobby looked up and raised his eyebrows at her. "In your clothes?" he asked. I could see that Juno was trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes again. "Yeah, in my clothes. And…while swimming, I found someone." There's my cue. "Come here, Percy," Juno called._

_ I slowly stepped forward and waved nervously. "Hi," I said to Bobby. Juno smiled. Bobby looked terrified. "Great! Bobby, this is Percy….just…Percy. And, uh…Perce, this is Bobby. Bobby Fray, son of Mars," Juno introduced us. "Mars?" I asked. The name was familiar, but…foreign, almost. Juno shook her head. "Never mind, I'll explain that later," she assured me. "So, Juno, who the Pluto is he?" Bobby asked. Pluto. Another familiar, yet foreign name._

_ Now it was Juno's turn to stare at the ground uncomfortably. "That's not important," she said. Bobby interrupted before she could continue. "Not important?" he exclaimed, as if I weren't there. "Juno, he could be a traitor, a spy, he could be a really lost pizza delivery guy for all we know! And you just bring him into camp?" _Really lost pizza delivery guy, _I thought. _Where have I heard that before? _"Bobby, he's a demigod. Trust me," Juno said. My hands flew to my temples as a searing pain broke out in my head and I cried out in pain. _

_ "Percy? Are you okay?" Juno asked, sounding concerned. I took a deep breath, unable to speak for a second. Then, the pain resided (sort of) and I brought my arms back to my side. "Yeah, I'm okay," I assured Juno. "J- Just a headache." Juno watched me with strange interest, while Bobby stepped back in disgust. "Ugh, if he's sick or something, I don't wanna catch whatever he's got," Bobby told Juno. "Just take him to Lupa. I'll watch your post." Juno squeezed his arm, making him blush. "Thanks Bobby," she said. "And don't worry; I'll send you a replacement for me, k?" Bobby gave her a sarcastic thumb's up and she grinned at him and dragged me away._

_ "Where are we going?" I asked for the second time that day. Juno answered without turning around. "First, we're gonna get my friend Reyna so Bobby won't have to watch two posts. He can just barely watch one on his own. Then, I'm gonna take you to Lupa. Lupa's our camp director," she added before I could ask. I noticed her shiver, since she was still soaked, and asked, "Don't you wanna change your clothes or something?" Juno answered with a wave of her hand. "I'll be fine." _

_ So, guess who Reyna turned out to be? Yep, a totally hot chick. I love this place. Juno dragged me out of the woods and down a small hill to a clearing with a bunch of cabins arranged in a straight line. That would've been pretty nice and organized, except for the fact that they all looked exactly the same. "How do you tell which is which?" I asked Juno as she strode confidently to one of the cabins. "It's a challenge," she admitted, which wasn't much of an answer, but…yeah._

_ Juno knocked on the door, and when there was no answer, she stood in front of the cabin looking cold and overly annoyed. She sighed and knocked again, harder this time. "Reyna? You home?" she called. There was a muffled response and after another minute or two, the door was opened. _

_ My jaw dropped at the beauty of the angel who opened the door. She was Latino, by the looks of it, and her hair was reddish-brown with strands of gold. Her eyes…kinda ruined the picture, honestly. They were gray, like a storm cloud. But still beautiful._

_ The girl brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at Juno. "Hey, Juno. What's up?" the girl frowned. "And why are you soaked? Here, come in here and put something dry on." Juno shook her head. "Reyna, I'll be fine. I need your help though." This was Reyna? Wow. Reyna still looked concerned, but obviously knew that protesting wouldn't do anything. "Okay, what's wrong?" Reyna asked. Juno pulled me forward._

_ "Reyna, this is Percy. Percy, Reyna." Juno said. Reyna smiled at me and held out her arm. I tried to shake it like normal people, but apparently Reyna wasn't exactly normal. She grabbed my forearm, forcing me to hold hers, and shook once. Juno snickered at the scared look that must've been on my face, but didn't say anything._

_ "Reyna Rodriguez, daughter of Minerva," Reyna introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you." I nodded and she smiled again; then turned back to Juno. "So, what about him?" "I'm taking him to Lupa now, but I need you to take my post. I was on guard duty." Reyna sighed. People here didn't really seem to like guard duty that much. Wherever _here _even _was. _"Do I have to?" Reyna whined. Juno grinned and nodded. "Would you rather I have Bobby take two posts?" Reyna's eyes widened. "Oh, dear Jupiter, no! I'll be right there." Juno smiled and turned back to me. "This way, please." _

_ Juno dragged me back up the hill and up another hill until we reached a cave. Before she could make me go in, I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "What?" she asked. I took a deep breath. "Where am I? I've had a lot of fun meeting all your nice little friends, but I'm not seeing the Director until I know where the Hades I am." I don't know who was more surprised at that: me or Juno. Where had Hades come from? My head hurt again, but I tried to ignore it._

_ Juno watched me, frowning with concern; then sighed. "You're at Castra Roma. It's a camp for Roman demigods," she told me. My mind seemed to process that a lot better than you'd think it would. What Juno had said more-or-less made sense. I shrugged. "Okay." Juno seemed confused that I wasn't confused, but shook off the feeling. _

_ Juno said one last thing before turning away. "You're a strange shade of blue," she muttered; then turned to the cave. I blinked. I was a strange shade of blue? What the Hades? Do any of you guys know if hypothermia makes you mentally insane? Because something was seriously wrong with this chick. _

_ Juno raised her fist to knock on the cave wall, but said to me without turning around, "Don't show fear and you'll be fine." She then knocked on the wall, which I doubt did much, and waited. No answer. "L-L-Lupa?" she called out. I wondered why she was stuttering when she just told me not to show fear, but then I realized her teeth were chattering. Gods, she must've been freezing. _

_ Suddenly, the wall disappeared and a doorway took its place. Juno stepped inside; hugging her wet clothes, and motioned for me to follow. "L-Lupa?" she repeated, obviously trying to stop from stuttering. A wolf stepped out of the shadows. Lupa's a wolf. You've got to be kidding me. Lupa stepped forward and Juno bowed respectfully, but awkwardly since she was still shivering. _

_ Lupa then glared at me, so I did what Juno had, but I don't think I did a very good job because Lupa growled at me. "Juno, you are dismissed," Lupa barked. Wow, she can talk to! How special! Note my sarcasm. "I need to talk to the boy." Juno nodded and hurried out of the cave. _

_ Lupa turned to me. "Name," she commanded. "Percy," I answered. "Full name." I almost didn't answer. "I don't know. I have no memories," I finally said. Lupa looked curiously at me. "You will sleep in my cave tonight and prove your worthiness in the morning," Lupa sentenced. She then stepped back and seemed to disappear into the shadows. Well, this'll be fun._

(*FINALLY WE TAKE A BREAK FROM THAT ENDLESS FLASHBACK*)

I smiled at the memory. If only I'd known then that I'd be spending a _lot _of time in Lupa's cave.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I figured I needed to explain some of Percy's first days at Castra Roma. I honestly would've made the chapter longer, but I was so tired, I just had to end it. Plus, once Juno's gifts are described, Percy's flashbacks will make more sense. I'll have him daydream some more later. REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter XXIV Juno

**A/N: Hi. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Tell me in your reviews what you think of Juno's gifts. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own PJO.**

**Copyright: Steal and I electrocute you…with lightning….yeah.**

Chapter XXIV

Juno

"Nico?" I whispered again. "Nico, please be awake. I need to talk to you!" I shivered. Sure, it was summer; did that mean I couldn't still be freezing? How is this kid such a deep sleeper? Finally, the door opened and Nico stepped out and held his sword to my neck. I looked down at the sword. "Ha ha, very funny," I whispered. "Can we please talk?" Nico hesitated; then rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Juno?" he asked. I nodded. Nico slowly lowered the sword.

"Sorry, I….didn't recognize you," Nico muttered, not looking at me. I frowned. "How could you not recognize me? We just talked like a couple hours ago!" Nico shrugged. "You look different now," he mumbled. _Okay then, _I thought, but didn't say anything. "Anyway, can I come in?" I asked. Nico nodded and stepped back into the cabin.

Once Nico and I were settled in his cabin, he said to me, "So, what's up?" I took a deep breath before answering. "Nico, I just had the freakiest dream where my m-….where Hera showed up and told me the freaky weird details of my freaky weird past."

"Let me guess," Nico muttered sarcastically. "Zeus killed your mom when you were ten then your dad wiped your memories in the River Lethe and sent you to live in a cursed hotel for sixty years."

I smirked at him. "Not exactly," I answered. "Zeus killed both my parents when I was two then his wife 'adopted' me, wiped my memories in the Chair of Forgetfulness and sent me to a Roman demigod camp, even though I'm technically not a demigod and if I were, I'd be Greek."

Nico's jaw dropped. "Wow," he stated. I nodded. "And guess what else," I continued. "What?" Nico asked, sounding as if he didn't really want to know.

"Somewhere in the middle of all that craziness, eleven of the thirteen Olympian gods (if you count Hestia) blessed me with freaky gifts that make me…..weird." Nico frowned. "What kind of gifts?" he asked.

I sighed. "From Zeus, I got the power to talk to him through thunder." Nico raised his eyebrows. "You know when Zeus is supposedly mad, it thunders?" I asked. Nico nodded slowly. "Well I can hear exactly what he's saying. Most of the time, he's not actually mad."

Nico looked like he didn't believe this. "Show me," he said. I rolled my eyes. Looking up at the ceiling, I whispered, "Yo, Zeus. Can you give the kid an example?" Thunder boomed outside. I burst out laughing. "What? What did he say?" Nico asked. I tried my best to stop laughing so I could answer.

"He said, 'Why would I show my super cool awesomesaucetastical powers just for a son of Hades? Oh wait; I just did, didn't I? Never mind.'" Nico watched me with a confused look on his face. "Awesomesaucetastical?" he inquired. I shrugged. "That's what he said."

"Okay, next gift," Nico prompted. I sighed. "Kay, from Hera I got the power to see who a demigod's parent is," I told him. "How?" he asked.

"Well," I began. "When I look at a person and really concentrate, they seem to glow with assorted colors. The color determines who their godly parent is." Nico nodded thoughtfully.

"What color am I?" he asked. "Black," I answered. "You've always been black." Nico nodded again. "Sweet. Are all children of Hades black?" I thought about that. "Well, usually the shade varies depending on whether you're Greek or Roman; for example, a son of Neptune would be dark blue, but Percy was light blue. However, there's a daughter of Pluto at Castra Roma (Pluto's Hades's Roman form) named Abby and she's the same shade as you, so I don't know. Maybe black just can't have shades."

Nico nodded a third time. He doesn't talk much. "Next power," he said. "Umm…let's see, Poseidon didn't give me anything," I started thoughtfully. "Why not?" Nico interrupted. "That would've been so cool if you could like breath underwater or talk to fish or something; that'd be epic." I shrugged.

"I've always been a decent swimmer, so maybe that's it; but no direct gift," I told him. Nico looked sad. "Anyway, from Demeter, I can control plants if I touch them, but I don't think I've ever had a need for that power."

"From Ares, oh this one is fun. I can use any weapon imaginable perfectly whether I've ever tried it before or not," I explained. Nico frowned. "I doubt you could use my sword," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Try me." Nico smirked and handed me his Stygian Iron sword. I looked at it, pretending to be studying it or whatever, but when Nico wasn't looking, I stabbed him with it.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Don't worry; there are more gifts; that was just such a perfect ending. Tell me what you think so far. REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter XXV Juno

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Remember that last time, Nico was stabbed. Don't worry; he's not dead. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Copyright: Steal and I stab you with Nico's sword.**

Chapter XXV

Juno

"Ow! What was that for?" Nico exclaimed. I tried not to laugh at the look on his face. I laid my hand on him arm and he became silent, looking calm. I kept one hand on his arm and used the other to feed his some nectar until his cut healed. I withdrew my hand and he panicked again.

"Calm down," I told him. He started breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" I asked. Nico nodded. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Your freaky calming….power….thing."

I sighed. "That's my gift from Hestia," I told him. "I can make people feel at home." "Sweet," Nico commented. "Yeah, it's not always a good thing," I muttered, but I don't think he heard me.

"What's next?" Nico asked. "Um…let's see, I told you about Ares, right? Then, Athena. Athena gave me the power of…..oh, gods, what did Hera call it…..ambassadorial language." Nico looked questioningly at me.

"When someone says something to me, it translates into a language that I know. Hera said I used to translate everything into Italian. Once I grew up, I translated into Latin; then English. Lately…..lately it's been Italian again. I don't know why."

Nico frowned. "What'd you say about your mind being wiped?" he asked. I told him what Hera had told me.

Nico looked off into space, thinking. Suddenly, he looked up in surprise.

"That's it!" he exclaimed. "What's it?" I asked. "Hera said you got off the chair, right?" he clarified. I nodded.

"That means not all of your memories were wiped," Nico explained. "Some of them are still tucked into the back of your brain. Lately, they started surfacing. Which means, you'll start remembering more things about your past. Like Italian, I guess."

I nodded. "Okay then," I muttered. "So, next gift?" Nico asked.

"Oh, right. Um….Apollo. He gave me the power to-"

"Let me guess," Nico interrupted. "You can tell the future."

"No. I can tell the past," I corrected him. "Only if I touch an object, though." Nico slipped off his skull ring. "What are you doing?" I asked. Instead of answering, Nico shoved the ring into my hands. That did not end well.

My head felt like it was exploding as millions of memories and feelings were loaded into it. I screamed in pain until Nico finally took the ring away.

Breathing heavily, I tried to find the strength to move without throwing up. "Are you okay?" Nico asked nervously. It took all my strength and power to nod and let him know I was alive.

"What happened?" Nico asked as I tried to sit up. "I don't know," I answered. "Maybe…..maybe your memories are too…complicated. They nearly killed me," I suggested. Nico looked away, obviously feeling guilty. "It's not your fault," I told him, trying to keep my voice steady. My head still hurt like Hades.

"What did you see?" he asked. "Everything," I answered. "Every memory in your brain, every feeling you've ever had, even the things you don't remember," I answered.

"Wow."

"Yeah."  
"Can you tell me the rest of the gifts?" Nico asked carefully, obviously still guilty about hurting me so much. I nodded and winced. "You sure you're okay?" Nico asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I told him. "Anyway, we have to go outside to show you the next gift."

Nico and I left the cabin and climbed up a hill to a place where we wouldn't be disturbed. "How does this show your gift?" Nico asked. I ignored him. "Artemis gave me the power to call down constellations," I told Nico. He looked questioningly at me. "How does that work?" he asked. "Here, I'll let you talk to someone you know. Or knew," I said.

I muttered a prayer to Artemis and watched as the sky sparkled and the stars formed a ghost-like figure. "Zoë?" Nico asked in amazement. Zoë lowered her bow. "Nico?" Nico nodded, still amazed and confused. "Hey, Zoë," I greeted her. Zoë frowned at me. "Why dost thou set a boy in my presence?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not just any boy," I argued. "He's Bianca's little brother." Zoë shrugged. "True," she muttered. "This is your power?" Nico asked me. I nodded. "I can call down all constellations. Zoë's just the most helpful." Zoë nodded. "May I retreat?" she asked. I nodded and she drew her bow and went back into the sky.

"Well, that was cool," Nico commented once we were back inside. I nodded. "Anyway, I didn't get anything from Hephaestus. I don't know why. From Aphrodite, well, this one will be fun," I said.

Nico looked scared. "Define fun," he muttered. "Take off your ring," I commanded. He did. "Put it back on." He did. "Hit yourself on the head three times." Guess what! He did. "What are you doing to me?" he demanded after hitting himself. I grinned. "Gift from Aphrodite. Charmspeak." Nico glared at me.

"Anything else?" he asked through gritted teeth. I nodded. "From Hermes, I got….this," I told him, pulling something out of my pocket. "A cell phone?" Nico inquired. I nodded.

"It's a….special cell phone, though. It can talk to the gods." Nico's eyes widened. "Sweet," he commented. I nodded. "That's how I found out about Percy," I muttered without thinking. "The gods told you about him?" Nico asked. I nodded.

"Anyway, that's it. That's all the gifts," I concluded. "Wait, what about Dionysus? Mr. D didn't give you a gift?" Nico interrupted.

I frowned. "No, he did. I just-…Hera didn't tell me what it was. All she said was, 'It was more of a curse than a gift."

"Freaky," Nico muttered. I smiled. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"So, what was the point of telling me all this?" Nico asked. I thought about that. "Um….I don't actually know. I guess I just didn't want to be the only one who knew about it," I guessed. "Okay. I'll see ya later, then?" Nico asked. I nodded and left the cabin.

**A/N: So….yeah. Tell me what you thought about Juno's gifts. In the next chapter…..well, you'll see. Review please! **


	26. Chapter XXVI Nico

**A/N: Okay, I gotta admit; this chapter is kinda pointless. I just needed one more flashback, so this was my brother's idea. Hope you like it. Btw, I did absolutely no research on McDonalds for this chapter, so if everything's wrong and you know it's wrong, don't flame me about it, please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or McDonalds.**

**Copyright: Steal and I shove a Happy Meal down your throat.**

Chapter XXVI

Nico

Okay, I Lied. One More Flashback.

Um...hi...i guess... Yeah, you see, i got kinda annoyed that everyone was telling flashbacks and stuff, but they were leaving me out, man! Leaving me out! So...i decided to tell a flashback. I am now going to tell you the story of...my first trip to McDonalds.

(*FLASHBACK*)

It was 1940. I was five years old. My mother had taken Bianca and me out to dinner and we'd both decided on this new place called "McDonalds". Or really, I had. Bianca had wanted to go to some place that only served salads! I mean what kind of kid is she? But we went to McDonalds and I said to my mom, "Mama? I want a Happy Meal." So I got one. It was a cheeseburger. And I ate it. And I was happy.  
(*END OF FLASHBACK*)

THE END.

**A/N: What did you think? Review!**


	27. Chapter XXVII JT

**A/N: Wow. I feel like such an idiot right now. I just realized that if you go all technical, chapters two through twenty-six all happened in one day. Not a good thing. Luckily, I'm finally getting to the next day and the quest! Happiness! Note to DancingQueen411, we'll find out Juno's last gift soon, trust me. Mwahahahahaha! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! In the next chapter, I'll list every person who has ever reviewed, just to say thanks, but I'm too lazy to do it this chapter. So, if you want a shout-out, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Sadly. **

**Copyright: I own this story. Please do not steal anything. If you do…..this whole threatening thing is kinda getting old. I think I'll just leave it here this time.**

Chapter XXVII

J.T.

The next day, Chiron made an announcement. It was time for me to pick my companions and go on my quest. I protested that there was absolutely _no _way I could only choose two people to go with me, so after a long-winded argument about the reliability of the ancient laws, Chiron finally agreed to let me pick as many people as I needed.

I looked around at the entire camp watching me hopefully. Total strangers were reaching their hands up, calling, "J.T.! J.T.! Pick me! Pick me!" I felt like Robert Pattinson.

Just to amuse myself, I decided to look for the people who obviously did _not _want to go on the quest. I noticed Juno standing on the edge of the crowd, looking nervous. I hoped she was okay, but for the sake of amusement, I tried not to care.

"Juno," I selected.

Juno's head snapped up; then she blushed as she saw everyone watching her.

"Will you come?" I asked. I sure as Hades hoped she'd say yes. According to the prophecy, I needed her. **(A/N: Remember that at this point, J.T. doesn't know Juno is mortal. Just a reminder)**

Finally, Juno nodded slightly. I grinned at her and she smiled back weakly.

"Next, Mr. Treble?" Chiron prompted, sounding irritated (probably for losing our argument).

I surveyed the crowd again. Juno was now glaring at someone next to her. I followed her gaze and saw Nico smirking evilly at her.

"Nico," I chose. Nico jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of his name, looking even more surprised than Juno had.

Juno smirked back at him. Nico then shrugged, returning to his own emo self.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he said casually.

I looked around again. "Jason and Piper," I continued, figuring I'd need them. "And I guess I'll need Leo to drive his boat thing."

Leo whooped excitedly and began his Hawaiian/Egyptian dance.

"You do the dance, you can't come," I told him. Leo immediately stopped dancing.

I looked around again and noticed our three Roman visitors sitting off to the side, looking bored. Ellie was stabbing repeatedly at a tree while Rosemary healed it after every stab. Stacey was flirting with the Stoll brothers- batting her eyes until they went gaga- then stole their wallets. I was surprised she wasn't their sister.

"I suppose I'll need to take the Romans home, so you three," I thought aloud. Ellie completely ignored me and continued stabbing; Rosemary looked utterly terrified and forgot to heal the tree for a couple stabs; Stacey quickly stuffed Travis and Conner's wallets in her back pocket and dragged Ellie and Rosemary closer to the front.

"Is that _quite _all, Mr. Treble?" Chiron asked.

Under normal circumstances, I would've said yes. I already had nine people, including myself, but I needed one more.

"Just one more," I told Chiron. He sighed. I pretended to look over the crowd again, but I knew exactly who I wanted.

"Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded, not entirely paying attention. I didn't find this surprising, since I was sure she had been on plenty of quests in her life, but still I was offended.

However, I had spent enough time being pestered by the Aphrodite girls to know why Annabeth was so….distracted.

"We'll find him," I promised her.

Annabeth looked up in surprise (I'd seen a lot of that today); then nodded again and smiled.

Chiron sighed. "If that's all, Mr. Treble, you….._ten _should start packing," he said irritably, reminding me of Mr. D. Honestly, had the centaur never lost an argument before? I nodded and started toward my quest mates.

"Hey, Juno, you excited?" I asked, slinging my arm over her shoulder. She glared at me.

"No," she answered.

"Why not? This'll be fun! Quests are fun!" I honestly had no idea whether quests were fun or not, but I sure as Hades wasn't gonna tell that to Juno.

"How do _you _know?" Juno asked icily. "Have you ever been on a quest before?"

"Well….technically….I mean, but…..no," I answered truthfully.

Juno nodded, as if she'd been expecting that.

"Well have _you _ever been on a quest?" I asked in return.

Juno turned pale. She nodded. "Yes I have," she answered. "Many of them."

But she seemed uncertain.

**A/N: Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Next chapter, we get to find out **_**another **_**secret about Juno. Man, this girl has a lot of secrets. Oh, and btw, Smart Girl, once I've got the quest going, I will explain Percy's tied upness, so no need to review hint over and over. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLES!**


	28. Chapter XXVIII Juno

**A/N: Hola peoples. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy. I'm giving you guys a super long chapter today (nine pages in my notebook) because I might not be able to update these first few weeks of summer (vacation!). As promised, here is a list of all reviewers. If you have reviewed, your penname will be found below. If not, skip the rest of this A/N and REVIEW! **

**Huge thanks to:**

**Smart Girl**

**WhiteWolf/Wolf Fang/ WolFang (I know you're all the same person)**

**DancingQueen411**

**xXdemigodheroineXx (was Saffron Drake at the time)**

**David-El**

**me**

**pjo 1 fan**

**Raptorsnribbons**

**Alea Iacta Est**

**we-are-broken-LeoValdez'z-girl**

**Yaythe1st**

**TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa**

**ChickWithThePurpleGuitar (no, I'm not kidding; I reviewed my own story. You got a problem with that?)**

**That is all, sadly. That's not a lot of people (cries). Luckily though, you guys are awesome and most of you have reviewed more than once. Thanks again for loving my story!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Take the poll on my profile. It will help me decide what to do with Rise of the Titan Lord, which 99.99999% of readers have hated. Please take the poll! I need your opinions!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or a taco (unless you guys give me one!)**

**Copyright: I own this story and a bag of chips (I know, lame, right? It'd be so much greater if I had a taco!)**

**Anyways, enjoy peoples! R&R!**

Chapter XXVIII

Juno

**(note: italics= flashback; bold italics= flashback within a flashback)**

My hands and legs shook as I made my way back to my cabin. Going on a quest was _not _a good idea. I'd told J.T. I'd been on many quests before. Technically, it was true. But after Jason had told me….now, I wasn't so sure.

I guess I should back up some.

_(*FLASHBACK THAT ISN'T A FLASHBACK BUT IS*)_

_ After I finished talking with Nico the other night, I walked back to my cabin, but didn't get very far._

_ Before I could reach Cabin 2, a figure jumped out of the shadows and tackled me to the ground. The person slammed their hand over my mouth, as if I would scream. _

_ I reached into my pocket and pulled out my knife to attack. The attacker stepped back from me in surprise; then came forward again._

_ "You know a hairbrush isn't a very threatening weapon," a familiar voice whispered._

_ I looked down at the object in my hand. The attacker was right- it was a hairbrush- but wouldn't be for long. _

_ I threw the hairbrush in the air and caught the other end. Instead of holding a hairbrush, though, I was then holding the hilt of a gold knife- the same knife that I had threatened Nico with._

_ "Right. Forgot you could do that," my attacker muttered._

_ Suddenly, I figured out why I recognized the voice. _

_ "Jason?" I whispered._

_ "Yeah, it's me. Can we talk?" _

_ I sighed. Flipping my knife back, into a brush, I grumbled, _

_ "You didn't have to tackle me, you know."_

_ Jason cleared his throat awkwardly._

_ "Sorry about that," he muttered. _

_ "Cause we all know that saying, 'Hey Juno, how you doing?' wouldn't be _nearly _'son of Jupiter' enough," I teased. _

_ Jason didn't answer and, though it was too dark to see, I could tell he was rolling his eyes at me. _

_ "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. _

_ Jason turned a 360, making sure no one was watching. _

_ Then he asked, "Can we go talk in my cabin? I don't want us to be overheard." _

_ I agreed, although the idea _was _slightly awkward. When Jason opened the door, the strangest thing happened._

_ It thundered, an understandable event, since Zeus was the god of thunder, but the thunder was empty. It echoed through my brain like drums and made my head hurt. _

_ Jason must've noticed me standing frozen by the door because he held out his arm dramatically and said, "_Après vous, mademoiselle."

_I rolled my eyes, but didn't reply. Jason speaking French messed up my translating abilities and a thunder-induced headache didn't help. _

_ I stepped into the cabin and sat on the bed, trying to ignore the thunder._

_ Jason closed the door and leaned against the wall across from me._

_ Jason opened his mouth to say something, but paused as if thinking of how to begin._

_ "Juno…do you know why Lupa never let you leave camp?" Jason asked._

_ I was honestly surprised that _he _knew, but I nodded in answer to the question._

_ "Because I'm not like you guys. Hera probably said I needed 'protection' or something." _

_ Jason nodded, but seemed a bit confused at my use of Greek terms. I'd have to work on that. _

_ "At least she still let me on quests," I continued. _

_ Jason turned pale and stared at the ground. _

_ "That's the thing," he muttered. "She _didn't _let you on quests." _

_ I blinked, thinking maybe I'd heard him wrong, or my suddenly Italian translation was off. But when he clarified what he'd said, it was the same. _

_ "What do you mean she didn't let me on quests? Of course she did! I went on almost every quest you did! I even remember every one of them! Like the time you fought the Trojan sea monster and when it came out of its cave, we all screamed, 'Release the kraken!' and you shouted, 'Guys, not a good time for sixties movies!' and then Reyna pointed out that the movie Clash of the Titans was actually made in the eighties. _

_ "And then there was that _other _time when we were going through Vegas- _man _I hate Vegas- and you tried to buy a hat with your sword- and not even a stylish hat, either, I mean honestly, dude, you have a _terrible _taste in hats- and then there was that _other _time when-"_

_ "Okay, okay, I get it," Jason interrupted, probably annoyed and insulted from my rant. "You've been on a lot of quests with us. I get that. But Juno, you weren't really there." _

_ "What do you mean?" I whispered._

_ Jason frowned before answering._

_ "What did you do before every quest?" he quizzed._

_ I was annoyed that Jason had answered my question with a question, but I replied anyway._

_ "I would go up to Lupa's cave. She would tell me to close my eyes and pray to my mother for help on our quest. So I would. Then we would go on our quest. Simple as that." _

_ Jason sighed. "Do you remember what happened right after you…prayer?" _

_ I opened my mouth to tell him that of course I knew, but suddenly I hesitated. My mind was blank. I thought back to our last quest together._

_**(*FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK THAT ISN'T A FLASHBACK BUT IS*)**_

_** It had been three weeks before Jason and Percy's switch. 7:00 in the morning, Reyna shook me awake and said Lupa needed to talk to me. I climbed up the hill to Lupa's cave and entered through the open door.**_

_** "Lupa?" I called. "You wanted to speak with me?"**_

_** The she-wolf padded out of the shadows and growled.**_

_** "Sit, child," she commanded. "Pray to your holy mater on Olympus for safe passage on your journey."**_

_** I sat down and closed my eyes, praying to my mother (or who I though was my mother at the time). **_

_** A cold wind blew throughout the cave and seemingly swirled around me. Then everything went black.**_

_**(*END OF FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK THAT ISN'T A FLASHBACK BUT IS*)**_

___My next memory was walking with Jason out of camp. Nothing in between. I looked up at Jason who was watching me worriedly._

_ "No," I whispered. "I don't remember. I _can't _remember. Why can't I?"_

_ Jason's eyes were sad. Quietly he answered, _

_ "Because you weren't really there."_

_ I clenched my fists angrily. If Jason was kidding, I swore on the River Styx I would punch him again._

_ Jason took my anger as a signal to explain. _

_ "Lupa had distinct orders from Juno to keep you inside camp at all times. However, Lupa didn't want you to get suspicious that you never got picked for quests, especially since you had such great and good-looking friends like yours truly," _

_ I blushed and hit Jason's arm playfully. He continued._

_ "So, in order to keep you ignorant of your true parentage, whenever you 'prayed' to your 'mother'," Jason used air quotes to express his point, "Lupa used some ancient spell to keep your body unconscious in her cave while your _spirit _went on the quest with us."_

_ I had a feeling Jason had just made it a _lot _more complicated than it needed to be. _

_ "Did you guys…see me there?" I asked._

_ Jason took a while to process my question._

_ "No; you really weren't there- you just…Lupa said you…dreamed about what was happening and inserted yourself. I think your imagination did the rest." _

_ I nodded, my heart sinking lower and lower with every word._

_ "I'm sorry," Jason whispered. _

_ I looked up at him, straight into his sparkling electric blue eyes. I'd been in love with those eyes since I was six years old. Until recently, anyway. It seemed everything I'd ever known had changed recently. That wasn't necessarily a good thing._

_(*END OF FLASHBACK THAT ISN'T A FLASHBACK BUT IS*)_

Back to the present. Basically, I didn't want to go on my first quest. But J.T. was counting on me, so I went to my cabin to pack.

On the way there- no, I was not tackled- Nico grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley.

"What the Hades are you doing?" I exclaimed.

Nico just frowned at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The question surprised me. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You seem…..distracted. Distant. Sad," Nico clarified.

That surprised me even more. I hadn't known Nico was that observant. He didn't seem like the kind of kid who paid attention to that kind of stuff. Not wanting to worry him before the quest, I forced a smile.

"I'm fine, Nico. Nothing's wrong," I assured him.

He didn't seem to believe me, so he showed off his observant skills even more.

"Your face is pale; you're shaking; when I saw you coming, you were muttering to yourself about 'quests' and 'not really there' and 'J.T. needs me' and a bunch of other nonsense; _and…_…you're a terrible liar."

Nico looked very proud of himself. I just wanted to slap him. He was right, though. I was exhausted, scared to death, I probably looked terrible.

I sat down and leaned against a cabin wall. Nico looked sadly at me, probably scared he'd done something wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I took a shaky breath, trying not to cry.

_"Nico, I can't do this," _I whispered.

He stepped back in surprise; then knelt down next to me, looking even more concerned than before.

_"What?" _I asked.

Nico shifted uncomfortably before answering. "You spoke in Italian," he told me.

My heart sank and I struggled to speak English.

"Sorry, I just-"

"No, it's okay," Nico interrupted. "Just…does anyone else know? Besides me, I mean?"

I hesitated, thinking. I hadn't known for very long, and I'd only told Nico. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak.

Nico held out his hand. I looked up and frowned in confusion. Nico took my hand and pulled me to my feet. He dragged me to Cabin 13, where he forced me onto the bed.

"Talk," he commanded. "Tell me everything. Either language, I don't care. I just know that something's wrong with you and I wanna know what!"

Taking a deep breath, I lay back on Nico's bed and told him everything that Jason had told me. the only difference was that I was exhausted and too lazy to concentrate, so I drifted back and forth between English and Italian, which made Nico extremely confused, but he eventually caught up.

"So let me get this straight," Nico said after I had finished. "You have memories of going on a bunch of quests with Jason and his posse, but they never actually happened."

I hesitated; processing what he'd said; then nodded.

"So what?" Nico asked.

I turned to him and frowned.

"What do you mean, 'so what'?" I inquired, speaking slowly to make sure I didn't slip into Italian.

Nico rolled his eyes.

"You're going on your first official quest. So what? So is J.T. So am I! I'm sure some of your Roman friends are too! So just do what we do!"

I realized he had a point. A very good point. But I was _much _too stubborn to let it go.

"But you guys are real demigods! I'm not!" I argued.

Nico sighed angrily. "Will you cut it out with that?" he nearly shouted. "It's not that you're not a demigod, you're just…just…..an im_possible _demigod!"

I'd never thought of it that way.

"Really?" I asked.

Nico sighed.  
"Yes! Now are we done? I am starving and I need food!"

I grinned and opened my mouth to agree to lunch, but then I noticed something outside the window: a familiar reddish light.

"You go ahead; I'll be right there," I told Nico, still watching the window.

He agreed and left the cabin. I waited about five seconds before calling,

"J.T.! You can come in now!"

A figure outside sprang up and J.T. stuck his head through the door.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

Since I was too tired to explain, I just wiggled my fingers mysteriously and answered, "Maaaaagiiic."

J.T. rolled his eyes.

"So, you excited for the quest?" he then asked. I sighed.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear our entire conversation."

J.T. shrugged. "I heard it. Only understood about half of it. Since when do you speak two languages?"

I mentally cursed myself. I'd forgotten J.T. would've heard the Italian part too. Once again not wanting to explain, I simply answered,

"Since always. I've just never had a reason to tell you about it. Besides, technically, I speak three." _Technically, I speak more than you can count, but I only speak three consciously, _I thought.

"What's the third one?" J.T. asked.

"Latin," I answered. "Same as you people speak Greek, I guess. Do you guys even actually speak that?"

"You're changing the subject," J.T. pointed out.

"Yes I am," I admitted. "Now can we go? I promised Nico I'd meet him for lunch."

J.T. shook his head. "Sorry, missy, but _you _gotta start packing." My shoulders slumped.

"But I don't wanna pack," I complained. "Packing takes effort and energy, neither of which I have." **(note: that is my catchphrase. You will see me use that as much as possible)**

J.T. laughed. "Sorry, it's gotta be done."

I moaned. J.T. moaned too, just to mock me, and I burst out laughing.

"I still don't wanna pack."

J.T. grinned. "Don't worry, I'll help you," he told me.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"Totally."

"You won't just run off in the middle?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that's what boys always do. It's a cliché thing."

J.T. thought about that; then shrugged. "Well, then I shall try to prove the cliché wrong."

I sighed. "Fine."

J.T. grabbed my hand and led me back to my cabin. After a minute or two of silence, he spoke.

"It'll be fun, you know." I looked up from opening the door.

"What, the packing?" I asked, grinning. J.T. rolled his eyes.

"No, the quest."

My face fell. "Oh."

"Look, you'll do fine. I'll help you through it. It'll be great. I promise."

I sighed; then smiled at him. "Whatever you say, Cap'n."

**A/N: Finally, I finished that chapter! That took forever! Nine pages in the notebook, seven on Word! You're welcome people! Review please! Also, I apologize a million times if Juno was a bit Mary-Sue in this chapter, I swear I tried not to make her so. Don't hate me. REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter XXIX Percy

**A/N: Hey peoples. Here's the next chappie. I'd like to thank IStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream and we-are-broken-LeoValdez'z-girl for reviewing. I also want to thank another great reviewer who didn't leave a penname, so I am calling him/her CapsKid, since he/she always writes in caps. You can use that penname if you want. If not, just let me know what to call you, so I can give you a proper shout-out. Thanks for reviewing five times! (I think it was five) I love reviews! They make me feel special! And I have SIXTY-FIVE now! Yippee! Hey guys, do you think we could make it to a hundred by the end of the summer? Maybe? Please? Anyway, enjoy the chapter and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO OR A TACO BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE WON'T GIVE ME ONE!**

**Copyright: I own everything else…except a taco :'(**

Chapter XXIX

Percy

Silence. Darkness. Sorrow. I was still tied up. The campers still weren't allowed to talk to me. Juno was still missing. At least my memories were coming back, but I wasn't really thinking about that. More recent memories had been calling to me lately.

I slowly and carefully reached into my back pocket and pulled out the ballpoint pen. Using my still-tied-up hands, I uncapped the pen and cut through my ropes. Reyna was coming over later (in secret, of course) and I'd have her retie me then, but for now, I needed freedom.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, I lowered myself to the ground and stretched my arms out. It was nice to be untied for once.

Rubbing my wrists, I leaned against the cave wall, trying to get comfortable. The minute my eyes were closed, sleep overcame me.

_(*DREAM THAT IS NOT A FLASHBACK BUT IS TOTALLY A FLASHBACK BUT ISN'T*)_

_"Percy? Percy. Percy, wake up!" Sleepily I opened my eyes. _

_ "Reyna?" I asked when I saw the person standing over me. _

_ Reyna nodded. "Get up. We have to start your training." _

_ Slowly, I rose from my spot on the floor of Lupa's cave and peered out the door. It was still dark outside. _

_ "What time is it?" I asked._

_ "Fourish," was the answer._

_ Groaning at the earliness of the hour, I reluctantly followed Reyna out of the cave and down the hill. I was surprised to see that nearly half the camp was already up, but Reyna walked on by like it was perfectly normal for people to wake up at four in the morning every day._

_ "What are we training for?" I asked when we reached a building I hadn't seen yet._

_ "For your test," Reyna replied. "This is our sword arena, by the way."_

_ "You have a sword arena? Isn't that kinda dangerous?"_

_ Reyna shrugged. "Probably."_

_ This "camp" was starting to scare me._

_ "So, my…test thingy- what is it?" I wondered._

_ Reyna shrugged again as she pulled a wooden sword from a rack._

_ "Nobody knows but Lupa. Tests are different for everyone," she finally answered._

_ "What was yours?"_

_ Reyna hesitated. "My sister had to kill a pack of wolves with her bare two-year-old hands," she told me. I didn't know how that was an answer to the question, but I waited for her to continue._

_ "Once Ellie ran off to camp, my test was to follow her- to run more than thirty miles nonstop to meet with my little sister."_

_ Reyna fell silent and busied herself trying to fit armor onto me. Most people would've left it at that, but I was too curious._

_ "What happened?"_

_ Reyna sighed. "I collapsed the minute I got here."_

_ "Ouch," I commented._

_ "Someone caught me, though," she told me._

_ "Who?"_

_ "Jason."_

_ "Who?"_

_ "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. He's my…boyfriend. But he disappeared, about three days ago," Reyna whispered._

_ "Sorry," I told her._

_ Pulling herself together, Reyna shrugged._

_ "It's alright. I woke up a few days later, with Jason at my bedside. Juno was with him. My sister was nowhere to be seen."_

_ "Oh no. Is she alright?"_

_ "Oh, yeah, she's fine. She just didn't care enough to wait for me to wake up. Jason did."_

_ "Why was Juno there?" I wondered. "She didn't know you."_

_ Reyna shrugged. "She knew Jason."_

_ That made me laugh. _

_ "What's so funny?" Reyna demanded._

_ "Sorry, dude, but I think your best friend's in love with your boyfriend," I told her._

_ Reyna shook her head. "That's ridiculous. Juno doesn't love Jason. I do." _

_ "Sure," I muttered._

_ "You're crazy, Percy," Reyna commented. "Now, let's just get you a weapon."_

_ After trying practically every sword and spear in the arena, Reyna gave up._

_ "Dear Jupiter!" she exclaimed. "It's like you were created perfectly to be unable to use any sword in the camp!"_

_ "Sorry," I apologized._

_ Reyna shook her head. "It's not your fault. I'm just stressed. What with the search parties for Jason, and you showing up, and all."_

_ I wished I could do something to help._

_ "Do you have any memories at _all_, Percy?" Reyna asked._

_ I shook my head. "Nothing before yesterday."_

_ Reyna sighed. "Any objects you have?" _

_ I checked my pockets. All I found was a ballpoint pen. _

_ "Just this," I told Reyna, holding up the pen._

_ "Can I see?" Reyna held out her hand. I handed her the pen and she turned it over in her hands, looking at it. Finally, she asked, "Can I keep this for awhile? I wanna take a look at some things." _

_ I nodded, and Reyna stuck the pen in her pocket. It's not like I needed it or anything. _

_ Reyna pulled a golden dagger out of her pocket. Holding the knife by the blade, she pulled out and the blade lengthened to a sword. Reyna held out the sword to me._

_ "Try mine," she said. "It might work."_

_ I took the hilt of the sword, but when Reyna let go, I nearly dropped it._

_ "This thing weighs a thousand pounds!" I exclaimed._

_ Reyna stifled a laugh and took the sword back._

_ "What's that made of?" I asked. "Solid gold?" _

_ Reyna nodded. "Exactly." _

_ "Stupid Romans," I grumbled, causing Reyna to laugh at me again._

_ "Try it one more time," she suggested, holding out the sword hilt first a second time._

_ I took a deep breath and cautiously took the weapon. This time, when Reyna let go, I was slightly more prepared, so I was at least able to hold the darn thing._

_ "That's better," Reyna commented. "Now, we have to teach you some techniques." _

_ Reyna grabbed another gold sword and began her explanations. I won't tell you everything she taught me because, let's just say, Reyna's teaching methods aren't exactly interesting. I was surprised I didn't fall asleep._

_ After a while, Reyna and I began sparring to test out what she had taught me. Reyna was definitely good- really good- but I was better. This surprised Reyna._

_ "Percy, you're amazing!" she exclaimed after I beat her for the fourth time. "Are you _sure _you've never had sword training before?"_

_ I shook my head. "Like I said, I don't remember."_

_ Reyna nodded. "Right," she muttered. _

_ Reyna then took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Well, let's keep going," she said bravely._

_ We continued fighting until something strange happened. Something very strange. _

_ Reyna hit me with her sword. Sliced me right in the chest. If I hadn't been wearing armor, she would've killed me. But I was, so she didn't. She didn't even hurt me. She didn't even pierce the armor. Her sword only shattered._

_ "Wh- wh- what was that?" Reyna stammered, dropping what was left of her weapon._

_ I shook my head. "I- I don't know. It just….broke, didn't it?" _

_ Reyna nodded, watching me a little worriedly. _

_ Suddenly, an alarm blared outside, making me jump._

_ Reyna sighed. "That's Lupa's call. Your test will be soon."  
Reyna glanced warily one more time at me, picked a dagger from the wall, and placed it in her pocket. She then left the arena and I followed. _

_ Outside, Lupa padded up to us and growled something to Reyna._

_ Reyna nodded and whispered something back. Lupa lowered her head in a bow and left. _

_ Reyna turned to me. "Percy, I have to go. Lupa wants to talk to me in private." Reyna looked around; then spotted someone and called, "Lexi? Come here!"_

_ A girl came up to us. She wore gold armor like my own and had a gold dagger strapped to her belt. Her red and brown- highlighted blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, though a few strands fell around her face. Her sea blue eyes sparkled at the sight of me, but then she blushed and turned back to Reyna._

_ "What's up?" Lexi asked._

_ "I have to talk to Lupa. Can you take Percy over to the Colosseum?" Reyna explained._

_ Lexi nodded and performed a weird salute-type thingy. Reyna did the same and left._

_ "Hi," Lexi said to me. I waved. _

_ "Hey." _

_ Lexi led me away from the arena to a new building that was an exact replica of the Roman Colosseum (the old finished version). _

_ "This is our Colosseum," Lexi said. "Where we have most of our tests, camp announcements, and occasional holiday entertainment." _

_ "Wait, entertainment?" I asked. Lexi nodded. "You mean you guys fight each other…..for fun?" she nodded again, more slowly this time._

_ "You guys are weird," I muttered. Lexi shrugged._

_ "So, you were training with Reyna, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Just with a sword or what?" _

_ "Yeah, just swords," I answered. _

_ "You'll need a bow and arrow eventually," Lexi told me. "I could…tutor you." _

_ I smiled. "I'd like that." Lexi grinned at me. _

_ Suddenly, the alarm blared again, making me jump a second time. "The test will start soon," Lexi muttered. _

_ "Hurray," I said sarcastically. "My test just keeps sounding better and better." _

_ Lexi froze. "This is _your _test?" she exclaimed. I nodded slowly. _

_ Lexi had tears in her eyes as she told me, "Percy, I know what your test is. You have to swordfight with the five best in camp. I'm one of them. Reyna's another." _

_ I tried not to panic. "Well, I'll just have to make sure I don't lose, right? That'd just be humiliating." I laughed. Lexi didn't. _

_ "Percy, here at Castra Roma, there is no losing. You win, or you die."_

_(*END OF DREAM THAT IS NOT A FLASHBACK BUT IS TOTALLY A FLASHBACK BUT IS*)_

"Percy?" Sleepily, I opened my eyes. "Percy, what are you doing? What if Lupa comes in?"

I sat up and watched as Reyna retied me. "Why do you keep doing this?" she asked. "Untying yourself but staying in the cave?" I shrugged.

"I told Juno I wouldn't escape," I answered. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say," she muttered.

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry I didn't get to Percy's test, but the chapter was way too long already. xXdemigodherioneXx, I hope you like Lexi's little appearance. She and other OC's submitted will be used in the next flashback that'll come soon. Review!**


	30. Chapter XXX Percy

**A/N: Hey peoples. Here's chapter thirty. I hope you liked it. All Roman OC's submitted will be at least mentioned in this chapter including some made by yours truly. This chapter won't entirely finish up Percy's Roman background, but after this, there will be a really short but important chapter, and then I'll finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Doctor Who (it's not really in there, I just wanted to say it) or most OC's mentioned.**

**Copyright: I own my OC's, the plot of the story, and A TACO! FINALLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO TWITCH'PJOFAN95 WHO REVIEWED IN A DIFFERENT STORY AND FINALLY GAVE ME A TACO! WOO HOO! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and pretty please review!**

Chapter XXX

Percy

I talked with Reyna about my flashbacks for awhile until she had to leave. The instant I leaned against the wall to relax, sleep overtook me and I was once again lost in the past.

_(*Dream/Flashback/Memory/Thing*)_

_I followed Lexi to the Colosseum where she said she had to leave me. I did my best to put my armor on and, even though it was still too heavy, ready myself with Reyna's sword. _

_ After what felt like forever, but was probably only a few minutes, Lupa's ear-splitting siren-thing sounded. I shakily lifted the sword high and sauntered into the circular arena. _

_ The arena was filled with hundreds of campers, maybe even thousands, all circling around me. I stood alone in the center with Lupa and some girl watching me from above._

_ For a second, I saw an image of a similar arena but in the box over me, instead of a wolf and a girl, were a giant and a boy. A very familiar boy. The boy frowned at me disapprovingly but there was slight worry in his bright blue eyes, though not for me. The scar on his face seemed to show me what would happen if I lost the fight. _

_ Suddenly, the image faded and I was back to the present, nothing but a sense of déjà vu settling over me. _

_ The crowd cheered as another door opened and a second figure dressed similarly to me stepped out. My spirits rose as I thought of a good fight with a complete stranger, the fun of figuring out his strengths and weaknesses, while still figuring out my own, but then my heart sank when I recognized the figure. Bobby._

_ Bobby raised his arms to the crowd, obviously enjoying the attention, and they cheered even louder. Then he turned to me and smirked, as if thinking there was absolutely no way I could beat him. I wasn't so sure._

_ The fight started out pretty well. Lupa sounded her alarm and Bobby immediately charged at me, screaming, _

_ "FOR MARS!"_

_ For a minute, I hesitated, thinking why in the world Bobby would want to dedicate his fight to a barren planet, but when Bobby was a foot from my neck with a foot-long golden sword, I ducked under him and ran for my life. Brave, aren't I?_

_ "What the Pluto? You don't just run away!" Bobby called after me. _

_ When I continued running, he sighed and gave an exasperated look at Lupa who just gestured with her paw for him to continue and he shook his head and ran towards me._

_ I raised my sword and it clanked with Bobby's as he struck at me. Reyna's solid gold sword was still way too heavy for me and I could barely lift it to defend myself, much less actually fight back. _

_ "Why…..won't….you….fight?" Bobby demanded, clanking his sword against mine with each word._

_ "Because," I replied through gritted teeth. "I won't let anyone die. Not today." __**(A/N: OMG, did anyone else think that sounded like the Doctor? Okay, never mind) **_

_ Bobby hesitated, processing my words. I guessed the Romans were used to death being no big deal, and he experienced one quick second of confusion. _

_ But, hear me out now; it was that one second that saved my life. Just in that one second that he hesitated, I slammed my sword against his and forced him against the wall; my sword at his neck. _

_ "Surrender now," I growled. "And no one gets hurt." _

_ Bobby stared at me. I assumed he didn't understand the concept of "surrender" so I gave him a minute to make his choice._

_ "Fine," he finally muttered. "I give up. You win." _

_ I looked up at Lupa in her box. There was an angry fire in her eyes as she glared at me. The girl next to her was looking across at the door where Bobby had entered the arena. I couldn't see who she was glaring at- just a shadow- but she seemed to be pretty angry at whoever it was. _

_ "Next!" Lupa barked. _

_ Bobby shakily stood up and glared at me one last time before exiting the arena. _

_**(A/N: Btw, it is one o'clock in the morning where I am right now, so there is no way I'm describing every one of these fights. What you see is what you get)**_

___Next stepped out a girl I hadn't seen before. However, I doubted I could fight her very easily, because she was just drop-dead _gorgeous! _I mean, really, like, _smoking _hot. _

_ Her pale face was surrounded by really bouncy golden-blonde curls. Her lipstick-covered red lips smiled flirtatiously at me and her bright green eyes sparkled with excitement. There was _no _way I could fight this chick. She was too beautiful._

_ In an attempt to stay alive without actually having to fight, I tried just making conversation while avoiding her bedazzled sword._

_ "So," I began awkwardly. "I'm Percy. Hi. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" _

_ She smiled kindly at me, but I noticed a flash of evil in her eyes._

_ "I'm Gwen. Gwendolyn Grant, daughter of Venus. It's _very _nice to meet you too….Percy." She smiled again and stood uncomfortably close to me, sending a shiver down my back. _

_ Once again, I felt a sense of déjà vu, and a scene flashed before my eyes._

_ I saw a room filled with assorted band instruments. Two totally hot cheerleaders stood in front of me, amazingly beautiful, but with vampire fangs and half goat-half bronze legs. Next to me stood another girl, equally beautiful, but still completely human. Her red hair flared like fire as she saved my life._

_ That image of the red-haired girl risking her life for me was what brought me back to reality. _

_ Suddenly angry, I raised my sword, making Gwen's eyes widen in surprise. As I held the sword high over my head, a name came to me. Just one name._

_ "This is for Rachel," I whispered and brought my sword down._

_**(A/N: Okay, couple notes real quick: first, Gwen's not dead. Percy wouldn't kill anyone, trust me. Second, I apologize to Percabeth fans for that last bit there. I'm really not for Prachel either, but I was in a flashbacky mood, and Percy definitely can't remember Annabeth yet, Hera hates her too much, so when this came to me, I used it. Sorry again. But don't worry. Percabeth forever!)**_

___At the very last second, Gwen recovered from her shock and lifted her sword to reflect mine. We fought back and forth for awhile, me thinking of the red-headed girl, Rachel, every time Gwen's beauty threatened to overcome me._

_ Finally, it was obvious that Gwen was getting tired and that I was winning. With all the strength I could muster, __**(A/N: has anyone else realized how weird of a word that is? Okay, sorry, leaving now) **__I pressed my sword against Gwen's and forced her to the ground, keeping her there until she surrendered. _

_ As Gwen reluctantly left the arena, I glanced up at Lupa and her angry companion. Lupa was starting to look approvingly at me, as if I could _possibly_ be worth not eating if I could just kill somebody already. The girl had her head in her hands and she sent me the worst death glare I'd ever seen when she peeked through her fingers._

_ The next fighter to enter the arena was Reyna. The minute she saw me, she mouthed, 'I'm so sorry' but I merely nodded and readied my weapon._

_ My fight with Reyna wasn't nearly as exciting as the previous two. We fought back and forth, both of us determined not to hurt the other. After a while, I could tell the crowd was getting bored of the lameness of the fight. When I knew Reyna wasn't paying attention, I performed the only strategy I actually remembered from her teachings._

_ I pushed my sword against hers and forced hers down; then spinning on my heels I knocked the sword away and held my sword to her neck. __**(A/N**__: __**Don't hate me just because that's the lamest sword move ever. I'm not good at that kinda stuff. Sorry)**_

_ After the look of shock passed from her face, she grinned at me. _

_ "I surrender," she announced, then added more quietly, "To my best student yet." _

_ I grinned at her and removed my sword. She bowed to me and left the arena._

_ The next fight was the least exciting. A girl named Dakota fought with me. She was a good fighter- probably even better than me- but I was determined to win. _

_ After a good long fight, Dakota finally surrendered reluctantly and my last challenge stepped out: Lexi._

_ Now Lexi wouldn't have been too hard if she'd had a sword. But she didn't. She carried a bow and arrow: a weapon I'd never experienced before (well that I remembered anyway)._

_ Right when Lexi started fighting, I realized why she had questioned my archery training. _

_ Immediately, Lexi pinned me to the wall with two of her golden arrows. She then aimed her bow straight at my heart and, closing my eyes, I thought, _Well after all that, this would be a stupid way to die, _but nothing happened._

_ Slowly, I opened my eyes. Lexi was standing in front of me, looking amazed. Her bow no longer held an arrow, which must've meant she'd shot, but I felt no pain. Maybe she'd missed? I doubted it. _

_ I looked down, expecting the worst. What I saw was…arrow remains? It seemed the arrow had shattered on impact, just like Reyna's sword. _

_ "What is this?" Lupa demanded. "Percy, is this some sort of trick?"_

_ "Forget it!" the angry girl shouted. "Who cares if he's some sort of magician thingymabobber? Just finish the fight already!"_

_ Sighing, Lexi yanked the arrows out of my shirt as the crowd settled back, obviously completely forgetting about the 'arrow incident' once the violence started again._

_ In the one millisecond Lexi was distracted, I lunged at her and placed my sword flat against her neck._

_ "Whatdya say, Lexi?" I asked her as she glanced down nervously at the sword that could kill her in one movement. "You give up?"_

_ "OH, ENOUGH ALREADY!" _

_ Lexi and I both looked up in surprise. Lupa's angry companion had stood and was addressing us angrily._

_ "Enough with the giving up and the surrendering!" she shouted at me. "I want to see a real fight! A fight where somebody dies!"_

_ The girl glanced once at Lupa, who nodded slightly; then jumped over the balcony and landed neatly at my feet. That's when I noticed that she was like nine._

_ I looked up at Lupa. "You're kidding me, right?" I asked, grinning. "You want me to fight _her?" _Lupa nodded. _

_ I turned back to the girl and squatted down to her level. "Hey, sweetie. Listen, I really don't want to hurt you, so how about we shake hands and call it even, okay?" I suggested. Her eyes flared, but she smirked anyway._

_ Standing up straight, the girl crossed her arms smugly at me. _

_ "Do you have _any _idea who I am, Percy?" she asked. I shook my head, making her chuckle._

_ "I am your worst nightmare. Ellie Rodriguez, daughter of Minerva." _

_ At first, I didn't realize how that was threatening, but then I remembered. Rodriguez. I knew that name. But how? _

_ It was then that I realized who Ellie had been looking at, off in the shadows, after my first fight. It was Reyna. Ellie was Reyna's sister. _

_ Before I could voice my surprise, Ellie lunged at me, pulling a weapon out of nowhere. _

_ The crowd went wild. Apparently this didn't happen often. _

_ Ellie struck at me repeatedly, trying to find a weakness in my defense. I was tired after five fights and it was getting harder and harder for me to lift the heavy sword._

_ Of course, with my luck, Ellie noticed this and used it to her advantage. She noticed every time I hesitated, even if it was just for a second. She found weaknesses and struck right where she knew I would be, but I blocked with my sword at the last millisecond. _

_ When I thought I could take it no more, Reyna called out from the side, "Percy! Catch!" _

_ I held up my sword to block Ellie's and glanced at what Reyna had tossed to me. It was the pen I had found in my pocket, the pen of no importance, but when I held up one hand and caught it, it was no longer a pen, but a bronze sword._

_ "What the Pluto?" Ellie exclaimed as I dropped one sword and raised the other. _

_ The bronze sword was very different than the gold one. The bronze wasn't as heavy and fit better in my hands._

_ Finding sudden strength, I stood high over Ellie and raised the sword to fight. She held up her own to block my attack when I brought the sword down. _

_ I fought better with the new sword. I had no idea where it had come from, though I thought I should, but still I felt as if I'd fought with this sword before. Many times actually._

_ Ellie seemed surprised to see my techniques. With my new sword, I could suddenly do much more than I had been taught. The way I fought definitely wasn't Roman, but I didn't know what it was. _

_ I got lost in thoughts for awhile, thinking about what sort of memories I could've lost. But in those few seconds, Ellie lunged forward and almost sliced my neck, but I thrust my sword forward at the same time. The blades slid along the flats of each other and when my blade hit the base of Ellie's, I twisted my sword and thrust downward, knocking Ellie's blade to the ground._

_ In Ellie's one second of shock, I pressed my sword against her neck and forced her against the wall._

_ "What are you waiting for?" she growled, not looking the least bit scared. "Kill me." _

_ I glanced up at Lupa, who nodded slightly. Then I turned back to Ellie and removed my sword._

_ "Like I said," I told her. "Nobody dies today." __**(A/N: *casually whistles the Doctor Who theme song*)**_

_ Ellie glared at me and lunged forward, but before she could touch me, Lupa sounded her alarm. _

_ "Percy is the winner. He is officially a pup of Castra Roma. And that is final," she added when Ellie opened her mouth to protest. _

_ I nodded to myself and stripped off my armor; then left the arena, sword still in hand. Reyna ran out after me and gave me a hug._

_ "Oh my gods, Percy. You were amazing! I was so worried for you. No one's ever beat Ellie in a fight. We lost more campers because of her than the battle of Mount Tam. And you beat her. Oh, Percy. I thought you were doomed." _

_ I patted Reyna's head awkwardly. "There there," I said soothingly. "The good thing is, I won, right? And no one got hurt. But how did you know about that sword?" I asked her._

_ Reyna didn't answer, but grabbed the sword in my hand and pressed a pen cap to it, turning it back into a pen._

_ "I didn't," she answered shakily. "But I knew it was special. I don't know how, I just did. And I…I couldn't let you die." _

_ I stared at the pen in my hand. Reyna had gone at such a risk to save me, but still she did. With a pen. Funny how life does stuff like that, right?_

_ As Reyna and I crossed camp, random people clapped at the sight of me. Reyna waved to them all and introduced me. I knew I'd never be able to remember all the names: Delaney (sang everything), Callie (overly hyper), Susan (clapped me on the back….with a flute), Abby (really depressing), Stacey (gave me a hammer as a congratulations present), Rosemary (put a flower in my hair which I immediately took out when she was out of sight) and then this boy named Sandy who was a little more interesting._

_ "Percy, this is Sandy Harris, son of Neptune," Reyna told me, leading me to a boy sitting off to the side, doodling on his hand with a blue sharpie._

_ "Isn't Sandy a girl's name?" I blurted out. Sandy stood up and glared at me._

_ "No, it's not, Mr. Know-it-All. It's actually a very manly name," he told me._

_ "Yeah," I protested. "But haven't you ever seen SpongeBob? Sandy's the name of the Texan squirrel. The _female _Texan squirrel."_

_ Sandy's face turned red. "No, actually. I _haven't _seen SpongeBob. I _know _SpongeBob. We're like, totally tight."_

_ "So….does that mean you're the squirrel in disguise?" I asked, officially confused now._

_ "NO!" Sandy shouted. "I am not a squirrel! Gods, you're annoying!"_

_ Reyna took me away after that to avoid any fights. _

_ "So…" I began, trying to make conversation. "Sandy's…interesting."_

_ Reyna laughed. "Yeah, he's not that social. Sorry about him." I just shrugged._

_ For the next few days, everything went normally. Lexi started tutoring me in archery (which I proved to be downright terrible in); then ended up kissing me in the woods (which we will never speak of to anyone)._

_ At the end of the week, Ellie came into Lupa's cave where I was still staying._

_ "Hey," I said to her when she walked in. She glared back._

_ "Listen, Percy," she spat at me. "No matter what, I _will _get my revenge. You know that, don't you? _No _one beats _me _and gets away with it."_

_ I nodded, not really listening. Ellie started to speak again, but Lupa's alarm sounded before she could say anything. _

_ Ellie glared at me one more time before leaving the cave._

_ We all gathered at the Colosseum for Lupa's announcement. _

_ "Pups," she greeted us. "I would like you all to know that today we will be having a memorial service for the deceased of this year."_

_ Lupa spent about the next two hours listing a bunch of dead people I didn't know, until some random camper ran in and shouted, "THE CAMP'S ON FIRE!"_

**A/N: Hope you liked the chappie. The next one will come soon, but, like I said, it'll be short. But important. Hopefully I'll update the next two chapters close to each other, but like I tell everyone, never trust me. Especially with important stuff like updating. But, we'll see, eh? Anyway, REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter XXXI ?

**A/N: Hola peoples. Like I said twice in the last chapter, this is possibly the shortest chapter I have ever written for anything. Hope you like it anyway though. The contest is still up for who are telling this chapter. Anyone who guesses it right gets a virtual cookie! Yay! Everyone loves cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (sadly)**

**Copyright: I own the plot. Enjoy!**

**Review!**

Chapter XXXI

?

** Do you see my host? Do you see how our powers combined can destroy Camp Half-Blood?**

Destroy Camp Half-Blood.

**Yes, yes, my dear, you've gotten the concept. Now, since my enemies' heroes have been getting lost in their pasts, soon they will start doubting themselves and that will be when we attack. Got it?**

Destroy Camp Half-Blood.

**Yes, yes. Good, good. Now, the son of the sea god is currently being taken care of, correct?**

Destroy Camp Half-Blood.

**Answer me!**

Perseus Jackson is lost in sleep.

**Good. Very good indeed. Now we must center on the girl, yes? She's a good girl, that one. A very good girl. But that will soon change. Right, my host?**

Destroy Camp Half-Blood.

**Sigh. At least that job will get done. Now, listen, my host. The group leaves in the morning. You must connect with the girl now and make sure you have her taken by sleep when I say so. Is that understood?**

Understood. Must destroy Camp Half-Blood.

**Yes, my dear. Not just yet, though. Very soon. Quite soon, Camp Half-Blood will be in my command, and soon after, Olympus. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Now, my host. SING WITH ME!**

_(*sings*) Kill. Destroy. My sons shall rise again! Kill. Destroy. My sons shall rise! Kill. Destroy. My sons shall rise again! Kill. Destroy. My sons shall rise!_

**A/N: Yeah, really short, like I said. Btw, although I promised to finish Percy's flashback in the next chapter, Son of Neptune's getting closer and I need to get this quest going, so you're gonna have to wait a **_**little **_**longer to see Percy get tied up. Sorry. Anyway, once again, try to guess the god/goddess and demigod telling the chapter. Winners get a virtual cookie **_**and **_**a special surprise! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter despite the fact that it's less than a page long on Word. So, pretty please review!**


	32. Chapter XXXII Juno

**A/N: OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MONTH (I checked; it's actually been exactly a month)! I HAVE THE CRAZIEST LIFE EVER! And I shall prove it by telling you that I wrote this chapter on a phone cause I was bored. So deal with it. **

**As I believe I said earlier, I won't be elaborating on Percy's flashback for awhile because we need to get this quest going since SON OF NEPTUNE COMES OUT IN LIKE THREE WEEKS! So, once again, I'm really sorry. I'll try to do better. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sadly).**

**Copyright: I own the story. **

Chapter XXXII

Juno

I was more nervous than ever the next day. I had hardly gotten any sleep that night and every time I'd tried to go outside to complain to no one, J.T. (probably asleep J.T.) would scream at me to go to sleep.

So I sat in my cabin until three AM when I finally fell asleep. Sadly, though, I was woken again two hours later when my cell phone rang. You can see why I wasn't very happy the next morning.

I answered the phone, of course, which was probably the worst mistake of my life.

"So, which one is it?" the overly-happy voice on the other end asked.

I blinked myself awake, now paying attention, but extremely confused.

"Who is this?" I questioned uncertainly.

The voice sighed. "Silly girl. It's your Auntie A!"

Now I was even _more _confused.

After sensing my hesitation, the voice clarified, "Aphrodite."

Oooooohhh. Well okay then.

"What's up, uh….Auntie A?" I asked awkwardly. If talking to a goddess who's your "mother" is awkward, think about talking to a goddess you don't even know! On a cell phone!

"Darling, I have a very important question for you," the goddess began.

Now, if I had heard that from a normal person, I would've been fine. But from the goddess of love and beauty? I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. Or, at least for me.

"Which of those poor, sweet boys are you going to choose?"

Bam. That was _definitely _not what I had been expecting, even from _this _particular goddess.

"What do you mean, 'which one'?" I dared to ask.

Aphrodite sighed again. "Well, hello! J.T. is obviously madly in love with you, Nico treats you like the perfect sister he never had, you've been in love with Jason since you were six and I honestly think he's starting to have feelings back, and you were Percy's only friend before he got his memory back so he's gotta have _some _feelings towards you! So, which one are you gonna pick?"

I sighed, almost thinking about hanging up, but I didn't, which was mistake number two.

I honestly didn't think it was obvious that J.T. was in love with me (I didn't even think he was). Nico and I were friends, if even that. We had similar lives and therefore understood each other, nothing more than that. Yes, I admit that I have had a _tiny _little crush on Jason for nine years, but after Reyna and, more recently, Piper came along, I was totally over that! You know, mostly. And the Percy idea was just crazy on Aphrodite's part. Percy was Annabeth's. He and I were friends and that was that. Percabeth forever!

But still….if the goddess of love really thought my love life was _that _complicated, and went out of her way to tell me so, then I had a problem. Especially since three (soon-to-be four) of the boys she claimed I was in love with would be going on a quest with me in three hours.

Why can't I just have a normal life?

I hung up the phone so I could think about my predicament and instantly fell asleep. So now you understand why I was nervous later that day. It also didn't help when J.T. came up to me, acting _way _too overly happy for eight o'clock in the morning.

"So, you excited?" he asked.

I just glared at him.

"I'm taking that as a no?" he guessed.

I continued glaring.

J.T. awkwardly led me to our flying vessel, the Argo II. All the rest of the quest members were already there so it was kinda hard to ignore everybody, but I managed it since everyone saw I was in a bad mood and pretty much avoided me.

I could tell this was gonna be a long quest.

And so far it was. The first day was fairly uneventful. Leo showed us a random map of the US with three random spots where we'd have to land to refuel (apparently this ship ran on sand). Other than that, nothing really happened. And that made me think that maybe, _just _maybe, this quest wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Please review! I'll try really hard to update faster next time! **


	33. Chapter XXXII and a half Nico

**A/N: READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Okay, here's the thing: Son of Neptune is out. All, or at least most, of us have read it. Therefore, this story is pointless. However, I've gotten some great fans of this over the months. So, I'm giving you guys a choice: should I discontinue TID, or continue it without any SoN spoilers? **

**Now, since technically we're not allowed to have chapters without actual, chapters, I'm giving you guys a bonus chapter that has almost nothing to do with the actual story. Hope you like it and please review about what I should do with the story!**

Chapter XXXII I/II (32 ½)

Nico

The moment the _Argo II _set off, I knew something was wrong.

First of all, the shadows were off. It was summer and I usually cloaked myself in shadows to keep cool. But the darkness simply refused to come at my call. I shrugged it off, though. Even shadows can have attitudes.

The next weird thing I noticed was how unnaturally quiet it was. As I wandered around the ship, having nothing better to do, I saw plenty of people having conversations, but I couldn't hear anything. There was literally silence.

That's when I heard the voice.

Deep in the corners of my mind, I heard an unfamiliar female voice murmuring in Ancient Greek.

_"Fact and fiction, joined as one. Bring to me the death god's son. Boy and girl from worlds apart. Will render out the reader's heart."_

Before I could even think how confusing and depressing that was, everything turned dark and the world I knew disappeared in the blink of an eye.

When I opened my eyes again, I was lying on a red therapeutic couch and a strange girl was staring at me from a pink plastic chair next to the couch.

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

"The name's Awesome," the girl replied, grinning maniacally. "But I _guess_ you can call me CPG if you want."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "CPG?"

The girl nodded. "Short for ChickWithThePurpleGuitar. One of many names of mine. My full, official name is The Daughter-in-Law of Hades Named Awesome, but that's a bit formal, don't you think?"

I nodded slowly. If I was the only alive son of Hades and CPG claimed to be my father's daughter-in-law, then that would mean…

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to distract my brain from her implications.

CPG hesitated before answering. "Well…I can't really tell you, because then the readers would know where I live and all the creepy stalker ones would come to my house, and that…wouldn't be….good…..But I _can _tell you that you're somewhere in America and that you're in a parallel universe of where you just were."

My confusion level rose.

"Parallel universe?" I questioned.

The girl frowned for a moment. I had a feeling she wasn't good at explaining things.

"You're still in America, like I said," CPG finally told me. "And you're still in the same time period and all. But the world's…different. Normal. There are no Greek gods. No Titans. No demigods or monsters. No Camp Half-Blood. No Olympus, no Underworld. None of that. Technically, in this world, you don't exist."

The girl grinned, but I didn't see how this was a good thing.

"So you're mortal?" I asked.

CPG nodded. "Sadly. Some people, though, including yours truly, pretend to be demigods sometimes. Just 'cause it's fun, you know? Personally, I think I'd be a daughter of Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, or Apollo. Lotta A's, I know, but don't judge me."

By now, this girl just plain wasn't making sense.

"If you're not a demigod, how did you know that Ancient Greek?" I wondered out loud.

CPG pulled an iPhone out of her pocket and held it up for me to see. "Google translate," she explained. "Did you know that there are _three _words for 'fiction' in Ancient Greek?" **(A/N: I have no idea if that's true or not. I wrote this in the middle of the night and I was too lazy to look it up the next day. Don't judge me.)**

I actually _did _know this, but I decided not to comment. Instead, I changed the subject.

"Why am I here?"

CPG shrugged. "No reason, really. I wanted to try to summon one of my fictional boyfriends, but the _Leviathan _spell didn't work, so I tried this. I guess I'll just like, ask you some questions or something."

"Wait a minute," I stopped her. "If you just brought me here to ask me some questions _or something_, then what was with the whole 'render the reader's heart' thing?"

"What, the spell?" CPG said. "Oh, that was nothing. Not even a real prophecy. I just thought it sounded cool."

I stared at her for a moment, trying to grasp at what she was telling me. "Wait; so you just _made up_ a prophecy, having no idea what it meant, and decided to spring it on me all creepy-like because you thought it _sounded cool_?"

CPG nodded. "Yep; I'm pretty sure that's what all fanfiction authors do." **(A/N: Right, guys? I'm not the only one who does that, am I?)**

I sighed. There was just no reasoning with this girl. "Whatever. Just ask your questions and whatnot."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**(INTERVIEW FORMATNESS)**

CPG: So, Nico, tell me, how old are you _really?_

Nico: Fourteen.

CPG (rolls eyes): No. I mean _really, _Lotus Hotel years included.

Nico: Oh. Well then…(counts in head)…74.

CPG: Interesante. So you were born in…. '38?

Nico: Roughly.

CPG: Hmm. I wonder what it was like for the god of the dead during the Great Depression.

Nico: No idea.

CPG: Alright. Well, anyway, next question- what's your favorite color?

Nico: Randomness. Well, uh, probably black.

CPG: Yeah, I figured. Okay, now this next question is super important and you have to _promise _that you'll answer it truthfully, okay?

Nico: Okaaay.

CPG: Do you think the streets are black or gray?

Nico: Um,…black, I guess?

CPG: YES! THANK YOU! You see, _some _people (*cough*, Da, *cough*) think that they're gray for some reason. Now, follow-up question that's equally important- is there such a thing as light black?

Nico: Um…isn't light black just gray?

CPG: No! Why does everybody think that? They are two completely different colors! Honestly! You know what, Nico? I can't live with you anymore. You don't believe in light black. Don't worry, you're still my first fictional boyfriend 'cause I love you, but I'm sending you back to your world. I can't have you in my house. Adios!

ChickWithThePurpleGuitar snapped her fingers then, sending Nico di Angelo far away from our world.

And when Nico opened his eyes, he was back on the _Argo II_ with no memory of what the Hades had just happened.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Now, pretty please review and answer two question: 1. what should I do with this thing? And 2. Do _you _believe in light black?**


	34. Chapter XXXIII ?

**A/N: Hola, peoples. As you can see, I have made this story officially an alternate universe- that way, I can continue it no matter what Rick Riordan does with HoO. I love this story too much and have too many ideas for it for me to just give up. So, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me this whole time. I hope you enjoy the rest of it! Maybe we can get to 100 reviews by the time Mark of Athena comes out? :) Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Copyright: I own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter XXXIII

?

Ah, sleep. Now that the questers are gone, it's finally quiet and I can sleep. Zzzzzzzz…

**Wake up, servant! It's time to destroy Camp Half-Blood!**

What? Creepy voice in my head that sometimes sings? Why'd you interrupt my nap?

**You want to destroy Camp Half-Blood, right?**

*Yawn*. I don't know. I was really only gonna do that because of that totally epic song you sang, but _now…_

_**Sigh. **_**(*sings*) Kill. Destroy. My sons shall rise again! Kill. Destroy. My sons shall rise.**

Yay, I love that song. Okay. LET'S GO DESTROY CAMP HALF-BLOOD!

**Mwahahahahahaha!**

No. Just, don't- don't evil laugh. That just kinda ruins the whole epic moment. So, just, don't.

_**Sigh.**_

* * *

POV SWITCH

Random Camper # 368 ½

The camp was quiet. Until the Hephaestus cabin exploded. _Oh, great,_ I thought. _What did Leo do this time? _But then, I realized something. "Wait a minute. Leo's on the quest. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO LIFE?" I shook my fist at the sky. "This is all your fault, society!" I shouted.

Thunder boomed. "Whoa," I muttered. "Apparently Zeus and Society are, like, tight. Or…is it more than that? Is there something you're not _telling _us, Zeus?" Thunder boomed again. "Well, then. _Be _that way," I told the sky.

Then, the Demeter cabin exploded and I was jolted out of my thoughts. As I watched the campers escape their flaming cabins, I ran to my own cabin, Cabin 64, to make sure it didn't start burning too.

As quickly as I could, I ushered my half-siblings out of the cabin, merely saying, "We're being attacked," when they gave me questioning looks. Then I took out my Celestial Bronze sword and turned in a circle, trying to see who was doing all this damage.

That's when I saw him. He was coming towards me, looking nothing but insane. Luckily, he walked past me, but my cabin exploded behind me.

I couldn't believe it was him, who was attacking us. His own camp, and he was destroying it? What was wrong with him? It was—

At first, I just felt impact as the sword entered my back. And then I felt pain. Nothing but pain.

After that, Random Camper #369 became Random Camper #368 ½.

* * *

POV SWITCH (AGAIN)

?

**Good job, servant. Now, just your own cabin, and then the Big House, and the camp will be destroyed.**

I don't know. I kinda like my cabin. It has such good pillows. Do I _have _to destroy it?

**(*rolls eyes*) Yes. If your cabin is the only one that hasn't been destroyed, everyone will know that it was you who did it.**

(*frowns in confuzzlement*) Isn't that what we want?

**(*facepalms*) No. We want to remain secret until I—I mean, **_**we**_**—take over the world.**

Oh. Okay. I think I get it.

**Good. Now destroy your cabin.**

Okay. (*destroys cabin*) Can I take a nap now?

**No. you have to destroy the Big House.**

Oh, right. Okay.

** Good servant. Now the whole camp can…sleep. Your father would be proud.**

*Yawn*. Nap time.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will come as soon as I can get it written. Please review!**


	35. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello readers. No, this is not a new chapter, but that may be a good thing, honestly. I'm here to say that I am discontinuing this story, BUT I am also rewriting it. My writing style has changed immensely since I started this fic, and two and a half new PJO books have come out. Once I've posted this, I'll be posting the first chapter of the rewrite, which will be officially set in an AU of the HoO series. I hope you stay with me long enough to see how I've tried my best to make this story better. So please go check out my rewrite and please review it!**


End file.
